


Little miss flash

by Fangluv1089



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangluv1089/pseuds/Fangluv1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>excuse the title I couldn't think of anything better to do. And I could go into great detail but here it is in a nutshell. Wally and Artemis's daughter runs into Sports Master, finds love. and infuriates batman. For now T might become M later. WARNING-lots of swearing in later chapters for now its safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one introduction.

DC owns all except Azreal and a few side people I made up Lets start  
Chapter one introduction.  
APOV  
"Az do you have your bow?" Mom asked worriedly checking me over. I nodded laughing lightly. "Quiver?" She asked suddenly.  
"On my back where it always is." I said sighing. She was always overprotective but this was just sad. I sighed and glanced at the clock."Mom if we don't leave soon everyone else will be there before us and we will be the last ones there." I growled. She nodded and went to the door then stopped.  
"Snacks?" She asked rising an eyebrow. I swore and turned to go get some when dad was at my side holding some out to me to put in the small bag hooked to my bare leg that held what I would need in a mission.  
"Okay now I'm ready to go." I said in exasperation. Mom sighed as she looked over my outfit.  
"Does it really have to be that one? I mean it's a little short for my liking." She said rubbing hr head. I shook my head and looked down at my costume. I liked it. It was all black with small red accents to it. The tights stopped about an inch above mid thy and clung to my legs. A red pack sat on my left leg just below my costume with things I would need in it. We had needed to fix the costume a bit to be shorter so I could do the things Uncle Dick had taught me in this costume. the shirt was the most of my problems it clung to my body quite snugly and a slit ran down each side to give me breathing room. My bow and quiver sat strapped to my back so that the straps ran around to form a X over my front. And my cowl was a simple half face mask that was red on one side black on the other and my purple hair said in a pony tail so it wouldn't get in my face. I intended to dye my hair back to red but the purple was a cruel prank done by dad on my birthday.  
"I like my costume thank you very much." I muttered blushing and turning to face them. Mom glanced at dad with an amused expression and grabbed her own bow and arrows.  
"Fine you can keep the costume but you change it soon. A lot of the prodigies don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. And I don't want to have to kill any idiot heroes in training that tried to touch my girl." She muttered and turned to the door to leave. I smirked and gave Dad a devilish look as I walked to the door.  
"Race ya!" I shouted before taking off the streets around me blurring. I gave a laugh as Dad's red and yellow uniform blurred past me. I giggled and sped up not even breaking a sweat as I caught up to him stuck out my tongue and sped up faster. The fastest I have gone I think is to the speed of sound I have yet to try speed of light.  
We got to the small alley that would take us to the Cave and waited on mom to arrive on her Harley. after about twenty minutes she caught up to us smiling.  
"That was interesting to see red and yellow blurred with red and black Honestly you both seemed to be leaving behind a trail from where you were running." She said as she dismounted from her bike and replaced her green mask and righted her blond pony tail. I smiled and looked at the small broken looking phone box that would begin my life. Mom said that Night Wing had already entered my code so that I would be recognized so no one had to be there waiting.  
"You ready Azreal?" Dad asked placing a light hand on my tensed shoulders.  
"Yup." I said quietly and attempting to swallow my fear. "Dad what if I'm not heroey enough for them?" I asked looking up at him. He frowned and then gave a hearty laugh.  
"Az you are a West, you can run faster than sound, you can shoot a speeding hawk in the eye and take it out of the sky without even looking and I have seen you in plenty of fist fights with Uncle dick and Grandpa Bruce to know that you have no problem on that department. Also you are the most intelligent fifteen year old that I have ever met, aside from me of course." To this he cracked a smile his eyes sparkling. "And believe me they will love you. Do remember Batman was the one who suggested that you join the Young Justice team?" He added I nodded and looked at my shoes.  
"Now lets go before we are all late." Mom said coming to join our little group I nodded and turned to face the Call box debating on whether I wanted to do this. I felt a firm hand on my back then I was being pushed into the small box.  
"Recognize Azreal B49" A voice rang out announcing my arrival to the cave. Of course my first reaction was to look like an idiot. Because, of course B49 would remind me of a old man calling out to a group of old ladies the next letter for a bingo card.  
"BINGO!" I shouted without thinking then turned red and walked into the cave looking at the ground as Mom and Dad's arrival rang out. Luckily though only three new members who didn't know me and my family where there.  
"Recognize Artemis B07. Recognize Kid Flash B03." They flashed in through the yellow light and walked up to stand behind me.  
"That's the new girl?" An arrogant voice asked from across the room. "Why did she yell Bingo?" He added to which my dad sniggered and Mom smacked his arm.  
"Yes she is the new member and She is Kid Flash's daughter of course she would do something like that." Uncle Dick said walking in wearing his Night Wing uniform.  
"Hello Azreal Welcome to the team." He said striding over to clasp my shoulder. I smiled up at him then finally looked around the cave it fit Dad's description perfectly everything was where it should have been in my mind's eye.  
I smiled and glanced around at everyone who was here, most of the second generation of YJ was here then the three or four apprentices including the third-or maybe fourth I lost count- Robin he already knew my family so he stood in the corner of the room smirking.  
If I had to say I would tell you that I was Mom and Dad's apprentice but I tended to think I had outgrown that little detail. I mean I had to of because when I was nine I had taken out Harley Quinn all by myself of course Joker had then tried to kidnap me but that's when Uncle Dick and Grandpa Bruce showed up. I was at school when this happened by the way Joker tried to kidnap a whole bunch of us and yeah he failed. Anyway.  
This wasn't so bad I mean Nothing had blown up yet so I say we had made progress and true to my nature I was eager to start. Even though I was nervous and felt like puking, I still had to face my new life with the same determination I had for anything. And when I think about it this isn't too bad. I can now officially kick ass and take names and I was also running with the big boys now-sort of- so here goes nothing Crime watch out here I come.  
"Right so, when's the first mission?" I asked beaming up at Uncle Dick


	2. Missions and explosions

Chapter 2

DC owns all except Azreal and a few side people I made up Lets start oh and quick warning Aside from Robin you won't have heard of any of these other heroes due to the fact that they are minor and completely made up Only Azreal and Night Shade are really big new characters to this plot  
Chapter two- Missions and Explosions  
APOV  
Dick was about to say something when a beeping came to being on the computer. He frowned and went to click a few buttons and turn on the screen to show Grandpa.  
"It seems Sports Master is at it again nothing big, just some explosions down town and bank robbery, this isn't his MO though but either way get down there and stop him. As always be careful." He said and the screen went black.  
Dick smiled and glanced at me.  
"We are a bit sort in stock for heroes at the moment, why don't we send the new members?" He asked slyly glancing at us. Mom rose an eyebrow but nodded.  
"Aren't you short on new members as well I mean including Velocity you only have about five members on hand." She said frowning and placing a hand on my shoulder. I really needed to change my hero name it sounded to much like Felicity.  
"Artemis do remember we only had six members to start with and only four before we lost speedy and got you M'gan and Soupy." Dick said with a smug smirk."And I have seen what all of these kids can do and I am impressed." He said nodding and going to click a few buttons on the computer. I looked to mom hopefully knowing that she wouldn't let me do any missions that she didn't agree with. She was about to say something when Dad stepped up.  
"Artemis how about I go with them to make sure everything runs smoothly?" He suggested. Dick thought for a moment then nodded.  
"That would be a good idea KF." He said using his old name despite that fact that he was The Flash now. Berry Had died when I was six so I wasn't too affected but Dad was crushed and eventually stepped up to take his place as The Flash seeing as how Berry had left the costume to him in his will. Dad got a shadowed look at the old nickname but shook it off.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Dad asked but looked at the Zeta tubes when it made a loud ding signaling an arrival.  
"Recognize Night Shade B52" the computer announced and in walked a boy with deep brown hair. He had on a domino mask Behind the mask sat the weirdest eyes I have ever seen. They were a bright brown almost gold with specks of dark brown brown in them the pupil was a diamond shape instead of a normal circle. I tore my eyes from his to look at his costume. It was a simple black spandex costume. He had a belt similar to Robin's- right now Damien Wayne- hooked around his waist only his was a dark grey a sheathed knife was strapped to his leg and a insignia of NS was on the left breast of his costume. I would be lying if I said that that costume left much for the imagination. He was buff, I could see every muscle his body had to offer easily and I would be lying If I said he didn't look attractive. But I had no time for boyfriends or flirting. Mom, Dad. Dick and Bruce usually had my scheduled pretty full.  
He smiled at everyone and walked in. His eyes lingered on me and I gave him a haughty look. He looked slightly offended but shrugged it off and continued his scope of the place.  
"Hello nice to meet everyone." He said quite calmly and waved. I smirked shook my head and turned to face uncle Dick. He shook his head at me apparently he had been watching me check out 'night shade'.  
"Nice to see you made it here alright man." Dick said, Night Shade nodded and walked in to join the group.  
"Just in time too you six have your first mission." Dick said.  
"Six?" I said doing a quick head count. I'm guessing he didn't count Dad because it was definitely not his first mission.  
"Yeah you, Night Shade, Rose Blood, Air Master, Serpenta, and Robin." Dick said and as soon as he said it Damien ran from the shadows.  
"Hey cuz', ya miss me?" He asked smirking. I shook my head and smirked as well. I guess I wasn't the only trained hero just starting YJ. I sighed and looked at Dad.  
"So when are we leaving?" I demanded. Dick smiled and handed me a set of keys.  
"Right away." He said I scoffed and tossed the keys to Robin.  
"I will meet you guys there come on Dad." I said and took off to where Sports Master was Dad hot on my heels.  
I came to a skidding halt and frowned the entirety of down town was in flames and more explosions could be heard. Some first mission huh?  
I looked to dad who froze beside me and frowned.  
"Get everyone out of the buildings and try your best to contain the fire." He said I nodded and took off to the first building. I clicked a small button on the side of my mask and a mechanic click could be heard as a second part of my mask slid down to cover my nose and mouth from the smoke with a built in gas mask filter. Now instead of only half of my face my entire face was covered. I dug in my pack on my leg until I found Dad's old goggles and slid them on over my mask so I wouldn't burn my eyes with the smoke.  
I ran into the first building that was only two stories and frowned. Work top to bottom that is usually the best course of action to take. And if it wasn't, well, oh well. I took the stairs knowing that the flames were burning my legs If I wasn't mistaken I think my boots were on fire. I didn't take the time to look down, if needed I would go bare foot.  
I stopped when I heard screaming and crying and ran to the source. I kicked in a door and found three kids huddled together in the middle of a room. I approached carefully and scooped two up in my arms and knelt so the third could climb on.  
"Hold on tight little mister." I said and he tightened his arms around my neck almost choking me. I took off down the two flights of stairs and outside to drop them off.  
"Our momma and daddy are still in there." The oldest said when I sett hem down. I nodded and took back off.  
"Help!" I heard a woman screaming and ran to find her. She was kneeling over the body of a man and sobbing.  
"Ma'am you have to come with me." I said quickly I didn't have time for small talk. She shook her head and lay protectively over the dead man.  
"I won't leave him." She growled swiping at me when I tried to get near.  
"You have to." I said concerned. "What about your kids?" I asked and her eyes glazed over.  
"I won''t leave him." She said and pulled a gun out of her husbands belt he was obviously a cop from the badge.  
"Ma'am?" I asked preparing to get shot knowing it would hurt.  
"No." She growled and shot herself point blank before I cold react. Brain matter and blood hit my face and costume and I jumped at the feel of slick warm blood.  
"Shit." I muttered in shock then shook it off and took off silently praying to the Gods and Goddesses-I don't really have a religion- that the kids had other family that they could go to. I ran to a second building to get anyone who was trapped out only to find them evacuated. I nodded in satisfaction and kept running listening to sirens and my team. A communicator was given to me at some point by dad but I never really noticed just strapped it into my ear and kept going. after what seemed like hours I was nearing the last building. By now I was so tired I couldn't even remember my own name. I also think that a good portion of flesh has been burnt off of my legs, I was too chicken to look just yet, 'sides if I did look I would stop we didn't need that.  
"Last one Velocity then we need to hunt down SM." I heard Night Shade say in my communicator.  
"Right." I muttered then glanced up when a harpoon went flying by my head. I saw Sports Master standing there smirking. "Found him." I said and then charged at him.  
"What no hello hug from my granddaughter?" He asked and I skidded to a stop in shock.  
"What?" I demanded staring him down.  
"That's right. You are my granddaughter." He said with a chuckle. I frowned and shook my head.  
"No Mom would have told me if not her then Dad." I growled at him He just smiled and shook his head.  
"Oh my dear Azreal, they would never sully their precious reputation by admitting that they are related to criminals." He said shaking his head.  
"Criminals?" I asked noticing he had used the plural.  
"Yup, your aunt Jade used to be Cheshire and your dear departed Grandmother used to be the Huntress." He growled and I shook my head in disbelief I had heard of these villains and I had learned to hate them just like any other villain the only one I had ever learned to tolerate was Red hood and that was due to personal reasons.  
"Now Azreal I have a proposition to make to you." He said and I looked up hearing my team coming. He frowned and approached me. I stood frozen still trying to process my family line. He smirked and grabbed by arm and pulled my into a dark alley and grabbed the communicator from my ear and broke it. I stared in disbelief at what he had just done and he gave a small laugh and set fire to the alley way entry behind us.  
"Now we can speak in private." He said and removed his mask. I kept mine planted firmly in place and he frowned.  
"What I don't get to see what my granddaughter looks like?" He demanded and I shook my head.  
"You know my name and that's all you are going to know about me." I growled out to him. He shook his head and smiled.  
"Just like your mother you are." He said and leaned on a wall. "Now we can talk look I know you like the whole hero gig and all but being a villain is a whole lot better. Pays a whole lot more, more people respect you, and you go to some of the most dangerous places without fear of being attacked." He said bluntly and I felt my jaw drop beneath my mask and my eyes widen.  
"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" I demanded and he gave a laugh and nodded.  
"Thing is Az I am getting old and Jade has retired and your mom won't be a villain, so I need someone to continue my legacy, and the fun side of our family." He said implying that I would take his place when he died. I shook my head in disgust and stepped closer to the flames behind me.  
"Why would I ever want to do that?" I demanded shocked. He frowned and approached me.  
"Why would you ever want to be a frilly little hero. Heroes get no respect, have to hide their identity from everyone even their own team members and they never get any pay off from what they do." He growled getting in my face.  
"Well I would rather have no respect from others and have to hide my identity with no thanks or reward than be feared and considered a bad person who hurts others." I growled. He sighed and looked up when he heard Robin shouting my name followed by dad and the others. He then slid a card into my pack and zipped it shut.  
"If you ever change your mind give my a call. Oh and sorry for this." He added.  
"What?" I demanded then he hit me in the face with a bat and just before everything went black I saw him take off in a jet pack then I gave into the pulsing pain and succumbed to darkness of unconsciousness  
AN- le gasp what will happen next leave some suggestions on what you wanna see happen adn I will try my best to make it happen aside from killing off any of my main people cant do that and god over 2,000 words in two hours hands hurt so bad I think I set my key board on fire the speed I was typing anyway Review please and tell me what you think should happen Oh and I will say what happens to the three kids in the next chapter Have a lovely day Fangluv signing off


	3. schedules and odd meetings

**Wow I kind of forgot about this story, I literally had the entire thing complete, I just got busy with life and forgot about it. I am so sorry if anyone was keeping up with it. Any way I intend to just do a huge update tonight while I have the time.....sooooo yeah enjoy.**

**DC owns all but Azreal and Night Shade lets get started**

**Chapter 3- Scheduled and Odd meetings**

APOV

"Owwww." I groaned as my head throbbed I heard whispering and movement and I opened my non swollen eye to see most of the Justice League in the room. Mom stepped forward and placed a hand on my head frowning.

"How are you feeling baby?" She asked quietly. I frowned and shook her hand off.

"I burnt my legs and took a bat to the face how do you think?" I snapped a little more than furious at her for keeping our family a secret. It was then that I decided to look to the clock and I swore. I was late for belly dance class. If I didn't hurry I would be late for ballet next and my instructor was a mean woman when her students were later.

"I gotta get to class Madame Bushka is gonna kill me." I said jumping up ready to run. My legs throbbed in protest but I ignored it. Mom went to stop me talking about my eye but I ran past her to the Zeta tubes, not really caring that I was unmasked at the moment. I think that one got ripped any way.

The tubes announced my leaving and I ran for the house to get my point shoes, tutu, leotard, and belly dance uniform. By now my eye was healing enough for me to be able to see out of both eyes. I began changing as I ran to my car down the block. I knew that at the speed I was going, no one would be able to to see me only hear the jingling of my beads that went over my long skirt and that draped from my tube top to rest on my stomach from my belly dance uniform.

The car was slower than I like and traffic was kind of bad so I arrived in the last ten minutes of class and began to pull my hair up knowing it was a purple mess.

"Azreal, you are late." Sadhya chastised me.

"I know, I'm sorry I had a family emergency." I said and went to join the group. My schedule is normally full. I hardly have time to be a kid. I know for a fact that it has to be changed around a bit now. See my normal day goes like this.

**3-4 AM- language training I am currently working on Japanese**

**4-5AM-running with dad**

**5-5:30AM-archery with mom and red arrow occasionally green arrow as well**

**5:30-6AM-get ready for school**

**6AM-12PM-school**

**12-12:25PM-lunch**

**12:25-1PM-more archery training**

**1-2PM-gymnastics with Dick**

**2-3PM-fight training with Grandpa**

**3-3:30pm-dinner**

**3:30-7PM-Young Justice time**

**7-7:30PM-belly dance**

**7:30-8PM-ballet**

**8-8:30PM-hula dance**

**8:30-9PM-swim class**

**9-9:30pm-computer training from Dick and Grandpa**

**9:30-10pm-weight training**

**10-11pm-acting class**

**11-12AM-patroll**

**12-3AM-sleep**

So yeah I don't really have time for anything else though I get a general break on weekends Normally I only have to do half of those things on Saturday through Sunday. But I may need to take a few things off soon, as it was I wanted to add a few more combat classes and dance classes my full day was basically a big mix of training.

I glanced at the class in thought and then jumped when the teacher called us to order and to leave, class was over. I ran from class to go pull on me leotard and tutu, but stopped when I saw Sports Master I recognized his face from when Batman had coached me on villains.

"What do you want?" I demanded, he smirked and held up placating hands.

"Only to talk without your team trying to attack me." He said with a light chuckle. I frowned and shook my head at how normal he acted. He frowned and pleaded with his eyes. I leaned on the wall and thought it over for a second.

"Fine." I caved, he was my grandfather after all. "But we are eating and you are buying." I told him sternly only now realizing that I hadn't had lunch yet. I was starving. He nodded and waited on me to go change into normal clothes. They consisted of a low cut tight blood red shirt whose neck line plunged to my navel I had a tube top to cover my breast up. My jeans were simple black jeans that not even an emo boy would be able to fit in they were so tight, I had on about four inch deep red heels-closed toed of course safety first- and ruby red lipstick and of course sunglasses I didn't want to blind my self.

I walked out of the locker room I had been in purse in one hand keys in the other and duffel bag over my shoulder.

"And I'm driving." I added. I may be young but I still had a car for when I needed to get around town it was parked out front for the time being.

He reluctantly got into the car with me and I floored it the second I was out of the parking lot. He gripped the dash for dear life looking ready to have a heart attack.

"Sorry I like speed." I said over the wind filing into the car. I love convertibles. When we arrived at the Little Homey Diner I checked my time and cheered, new record. What would normally take an hour drive only took us fifteen minutes. I would have to remember to thank Uncle Dick for the modifications he did to my car.

"Y-you- you took out a mail box and a lamp post. How did we make it over the gaped bridge?" Sports Master asked as he shook looking pale.

"I think I lost my kidney a few miles back, I think I'm gonna be sick." He said turning green.

"Woah old man, puke in my car and you are buying me a new one." I growled and watched him pile out and kiss the ground.

"Some villain you are." I muttered and slid my heels back on to walk to the door of the diner.

"Coming?" I asked glancing back at him as I fixed my hair and took my sun glasses off. To say I was a rebel was an understatement. He nodded and stood up using a mail box ironically enough.

"Give me a break, I'm old. And how the hell did you manage to get that kind of model to go that fast and be that tough?" He demanded still shaking.

"Not an excuse, and we did some work on it." I said with a shrug and held the door for him to go in. Everyone greeted me with bright smiles and I waved back. I strode to my normal booth towards the back of the diner and nodded at Dennie who knew I would order a bit of everything except for the fish. SM sat across from me and picked up the menu Dennie strode over giving me an odd look.

"Lil' old ther' Az." She said while popping her gum and pulling out her little note book.

"Grandfather." I said to clear up and glanced at him muttering. "He'll have the classic burger special coke on the side." I said and he put his menu down to glare at me. I smiled back as Dennie sniggered and walked away to place the order.

"Are you not gonna get anything?" He asked suspiciously I smirked and glanced at Dennie then back at him.

"I'm a regular here she knows what I want." I said and leaned back.

"So talk away old man." I added and toyed with a loose fringe on my shirt it seems it got a little caught when I was in the car. He frowned and straightened up.

"Look I wanna talk to you about becoming a villain . I know what you said earlier that you would rather have the disrespect but think about it this way. When you are a villain, you hide nothing from each other, yet your own flesh and blood hid a very important part of your family line from you. If you join my side I will tell you everything you want to know and not withhold any secrets from you like they have. I bet your parents didn't even tell you that your real uncle is a clone. Or that Super boy is a clone as well." He said and my jaw dropped I was suddenly not hungry. If there was one thing I hated more than lies it was secrets. Certain things I could understand but others when they pertained to my family, that made me furious.

SM smiled in triumph at the surely pissed look in my eyes, I sighed trying to calm myself. He looked up as his plate was set in front of him and then he began to eat a wondering look on his face, probably trying to figure out where my food was. I sighed and stood up, I handed him cab fare and called down Dennie.

"We will take the food to go, I need to get home." I said and she nodded he gave me a confused look mid chew.

"What?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Let me think on it okay? I just need to be alone to think I will pay go ahead and take your food and get a cab out they drive slower." I muttered and pulled out my wallet to pay, turned out My real grandpa on dad's side had hit oil and had a secret fortune that dad had inherited. He nodded boxed his food in the foam container and left to hail a cab I watched him drove off then was handed bags that held my food. I paid for mine and SM's food and left my head reeling from the little bit of information that I had just learned. What else didn't I know about my family, or the JL in general. I mean the secret identities I could stand that was their own thing and I respected it wholeheartedly. I putt he food in my car and instead of heading home I drove in a different direction to go somewhere I hadn't gone in a really long time.

**Oc- Right so yeah that's that. Stay safe, stay awesome  
~Fangy =^,...,^=**


	4. memories, revelations, and running away

**DC owns all but Azreal and Night Shade lets get started**

**Chapter 4- memories, revelations, and running away**

**APOV**

I sped down the highway towards an old cabin I knew. I had avoided coming here for so long due to past events. I sighed and pulled into the long drive way that had been mostly hidden by foliage. I still remembered where it was despite the fact that I haven't been here in almost six years. I slowed down as I neared what used to be the cabin. Now all that was left of it was a burnt foundation and ashes. My car came to a slow stop where the car port used to be, it's cherry red an odd contrast to its grey green and brown surroundings.

I sighed and stepped out the memories flooding back to me, the feel of the fire licking at my back and arms faintly coming to the front of my mind. I walked to the back porch, knowing it to be safe to walk on. It used to be simply a wooden floor used for outdoors lain out on the ground overlooking a lake.

My heels clacked on the wood as a looked at the old lake. What was once crystal blue was now a murky green that would be a fit home for Cthulhu. I smirked and picked up a loose stick and threw it into the water expecting some lake monster to rise to the top and drag it down to the bottom. Nothing happened of course, I guess it liked live victims.

I leaned back on my palms and looked to the sky in thought. SM did have a point on the lying thing and that pissed me off. And the secrets made me so angry I could kill one of them, hell I was also hurt. Why on earth would they want to keep secrets like that from me. made me wonder what else they were keeping from me.

"Maybe I'm not even their daughter." I thought bitterly and sarcastically. I turned to look at the ruined cabin and felt tears come to my eyes. I had always blamed myself for this but maybe it wasn't my fault. Maybe the death of my best friend, my sister, was mom and dad's fault.

The night had ended like a normal one, Azazel and I were swimming in the lake and mom called us in for dinner. When we walked in we heard what sounded like four wheelers, we thought nothing of id due to the fact that other families spent time down here. But mom and dad looked worried. They had told us to stay in the house and went outside to go look. Like good children we stayed inside and waited on them to come back saying that it was nothing but after twenty minutes we began to get worried so we went to go see what was going on but stopped when we smelt smoke and heard mom and dad screaming.

My first reaction was to go find the smell thinking that mom had left something on while Azy went outside to go make sure mom was okay. When I got into the kitchen the entire room was in flames scaring the hell out of me. I tried the door but it was locked and I didn't know where the key was. By now only Azazel knew how to vibrate through walls so I was panicking and ran to the living room choking on smoke as I went. I went to get the front door but couldn't open it. Mom and dad were screaming at me to get out but I had no way. So of course my first reaction was to freeze up and go into a crouched position in the middle of the floor as the flames surrounded me.

i had only distantly heard gunshots before I heard mom screaming Azy's name and sobbing. At the time I hadn't thought it was a gunshot, I thought it was a window exploding or something because glass was breaking all around me. That was how I ended up on fire a gas lantern had exploded and landed on my back I had stumbled back and landed in the flames and lit my legs and back on fire. By the time I had registered the heat and the pain Dad had broken the door down and run in to get me. He had had to throw me in the lake to put me out.

When I was out I found Azy in moms arms gasping as blood poured from just below her rib cage and her chest. In that moment I had forgotten my pain and rushed over to her despite my weakened legs. There lie my best friend, my twin sister bleeding to death in my mothers arms. I hadn't known what to do at the time so I just took her bloody hand in my blistered one and cried. What had really stuck with me was that she was comforting me instead of the other way around. She was the one to tell me that everything would be okay that I would be okay. I was old enough to know that she was dying, so instead of telling her that I loved her or that I would miss her I choked on my own sobs. I couldn't breathe long enough to tell her anything and I wanted to tell her everything that you are supposed to say. Whenever I tried I would just sob. I eventually managed to choke out a broken 'I l-lov-lov-e y-yo-u.' Just in time to because after I said it her eyes faded and she died.

When an investigation had been made I was informed that gas line had been broken and when the oven got too hot the gas in the air had ignited and that's what set the fire and I was told that broken glass had been the thing to kill Azy. I believed this to be my fault because I had been helping mom bake desert that night and I had forgotten about it.

I stared at my heels then went to look at the burnt down cabin only now having the though to look at the evidence more carefully. I walked to where the kitchen and looked around quietly for a gas line leading into where the kitchen would be. Of course there was nothing there and my knowledge of fires told me that a gas fire would explode instead of start slow. That was all I needed to know. I had a few questions for mom and dad, and I would get the answers one way or another. If that meant going to SM then so be it I would go to him for the information that I needed. It's one thing keeping my family line a secret but lying to me and making me think I killed my twin, that is a whole different story in itself. That was low even for me.

I whipped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes and climbed into my car taking one last look out over the remains of our vacation spot.

"I'm so sorry Azy I will find you justice." I promised in a whisper drove out of the drive way. I took the roads at about three hundred MPH I had to remember to thank Dick for this really he knew that I loved speed. I got home in about a half an hour when normally it would take me three hours to get home. I strode in and put my uneaten food on the counter, kicked off my shoes, hung my keys beside my other vehicle key sets- They were all mainly toys from Fox- and strode into the living room where mom and dad sat.

I took the remote from mom and turned off the TV. Dad mad a noise in protest thinking I was just joking around but mom looked at me seriously, seeing as how I probably looked furious and the fact that I was home early.

"So is there anything you want to tell me about our family?" I started off not even bothering to hint or beat around the bush. Mom furrowed her eyebrows and dad looked away and began to whistle. I frowned deeper and shook my head.

"Really nothing? Not even the fact that my grandfather is Sports Master?" I demanded throwing the remote at the floor and shattering it without a problem.

"Who told you that?" Mom asked seriously while dad growled at me breaking another remote.

"Doesn't matter who, it should have been you Artemis!" I yelled her question confirming all that I had been wondering. I had wanted to believe that SM was lying but obviously he wasn't.

Mom sighed and Dad's head flew up to look at me sternly at calling mom by her first name.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked hoping that I wouldn't have to pull it from her mouth. Dad stood and took my shoulder.

"Az-"

"Don't touch me!" I screeched shocking him and pushing him into the couch. "I'm talking to Artemis not you Wally." I growled then turned to mom who had a scowl on her face and was glancing from me to Dad. "Well?" I demanded glaring at her.

She looked sad for a moment then shook her head.

"Nothing comes to mind." She muttered looking at her feet. My eyes widened slightly, but I nodded like I was none the wiser.

"Okay I'm going to my room." I growled and stormed upstairs. I locked my door behind me and went to my closet to get a few bags that I would need for this. I pulled out at least ten bags and began packing everything in my bag while muttering to myself about lying scumbags. I made sure to grab a picture of Azy and me together and pulled out two sets of keys-I always had extras- The two sets were for my Dirt bike and my Convertible. I loved them both and my Dirt bike could fit in the back seat easily, learned that the fun way. I tucked them away and began to pack clothing. I needed to get away from this house and everything else for a bit.

I sent a message to Dick telling him that I needed him to distract mom and dad for a few hours. I told him a false reason mentioning a prank and he sent back that he would. I walked down stairs to get an apple and found mom and Dad suited up.

"NW needs us, okay being alone?" Mom asked. I grabbed and apple and nodded and watched them run out to go to the emergency. I waited fifteen minutes before grabbing my food and some energy drinks and then I grabbed a sonic transmitter that would kill any tracking devices and went to get my bags.

I tossed them into my car and grabbed my dirt bike. It looked like a model of the R-cycle and I loved it. I hit the sonic thingy and put it in my car. I sighed looked at my house and ran back to my room for a second.

"Money." I muttered and pulled out a shoe box containing almost four hundred thousand dollars, six years worth of weekly allowance and chore money saved up. "Now ready to go." I muttered walked down to my car and left a note on mom's Harley explaining that I would be away for a while.

I hit the road and drove faster than I thought possible with these tears invading my vision. By the time They got back I would be in Ohio if I kept this speed up.

I felt bad but I needed to think some things over alone away from everything. Well mom did always say that family was the best thing when one needed to talk. I slowed down enough to pull out the thing that I needed to get in touch with said family. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hello Sports Master, Its me Azreal. I need to ask you a few questions."


	5. Damn Bats

**DC owns all but Azreal and Night Shade and her awesome car lets get started**

**Chapter 5- Damn bats.**

**APOV**

I stopped at a hotel a couple states over, by now mom and dad would be getting home. Dick is gonna murder me, along with mom and dad and the Bats, I am doomed. I sighed and looked at the information that I had written on my hand then at the hotel. SM had agreed to meet me here in an hour, that should be enough time for me to eat and settle in. I pulled out a random amount of cash and walked to the front desk a smile on my ruby lips.

"Hi, I need a suite please." I said simply. He gave me an odd look and I looked at his name plate. "Alright, Mr. Moseby I need a suite and if you can get one now I can guarantee a nice little tip. Oh quick question this place isn't owned by Wayne industries is it?" I questioned it sounded stupid but Bruce had started buying Hotels a couple years ago and I didn't want any evidence leading to where I was for the time being.

"No ma'am it is not, but aren't you little young to be traveling alone?" He asked. I had anticipated this and pulled out a fake ID that stated that I was twenty one and my name was Haden Kurasaki. He nodded and took it to scan it and get my room key. I leaned on the desk and looked at my watch, ten minutes already.

He came back and handed me the room keys and my ID back.

"Will that be all?" He asked pleasantly, I thought for a moment then shook my head.

"If anyone comes looking for me or wants my room key call up first before you let them." I said and shook my head to his questioning look. "I just got out of a bad relationship and I don't want any trouble." I said, I paid him the amount of the room and a good amount to keep his promise then a bell hop came to help me with my bags.

I took the elevator to my room and walked in quietly. The place was huge and decorated nicely in reds and golds. I tipped the bell boy and took my bags to where I wanted, I left all but a few in the car seeing as how I only intended to stay at most a week here.

"Right first things first, eat." I mumbled but stopped when my cell phone began to ring. I didn't even bother looking when I picked up.

"You've reached Azreal, speak if you dare." I said falling back on my bed and staring at the mirrored ceiling, that could be awkward.

"Az where are you?" It was mom I frowned and simply hung up the phone. I was in no mood to talk to her. I knew I was being a brat but you know what I was tired of being the little angel that I always was . They had lied to me and kept things from me for my whole life, and I was done. Maybe when I calmed down some I would talk to them but not right now.

"Right food." I muttered and went to the mini fridge. Nothing that could fill me up, so next was room service. In the end I ordered most of what was on there and went to freshen up knowing it would take a good bit for them to make that much food.

When I stepped out of the shower I didn't feel like pulling on much so I simply pulled on a pre-tied corset and some black jean shorts and let my hair hang loosely down my back to dry.

"Room service." A knock sounded at my door.

"Coming." I answered cheerfully. I swung the door open to find Batman standing there a stern look on his face.

"Ohh." I muttered to myself and kicked him in the gut and flipped back, good thing I repacked my bag when I changed.

"Az." He growled and went to grab me. I decided the best course of action was to first throw a heeled shoe at the ceiling making the mirror shatter then to run at super speed-with both my bags in hand-out of the room. I hit the hallway and let out a deafening scream and took off running at a normal speed trying my hardest to look like I was being attacked. Truth was Bats would never touch me. Several people ran out to investigate and I chose the nearest man to hide behind.

"H-he tried to...to" I stuttered out then began to 'cry' thank you acting class.

"Who did?" The man asked and I pointed weakly towards my room to where Bats emerged looking pissed.

"The dark knight?" He asked confused obviously knowing him. I nodded and began to cry into my hands.

"I haven't done anything I swear he broke in and tried to attack me!" I sobbed and fell to my knees trying to look like a broken little girl. Bats began to advance but the people stopped him.

"Leave the girl alone if she didn't do anything then she didn't do anything." The man growled. I took this distraction to super run out of there. Stupid, I know but it needed to be done. I ran to my car and sped off barely giving myself time to buckle in.

When I think about it I know how he managed to track me, my damn cellphone.

"Manual overwrite engage autopilot, code c345h9087s." I said a small computer in my dash chirped and I took my hands off the wheel and feet off the gas. I glanced in the rear view and saw the Batmobile hot on my tail.

"Manual overwrite, I need to get away fast please, speed 500 MPH I need to outrun the bats." I said and gasped as after a small chirp I was thrown back into my seat.

"Manual overwrite, top up code 18gtd506." I said and the top lifted. "Good." I muttered and turned in the back seat to look for my bag holding the electronics I had brought. I pulled out a second phone that I had bought myself and a small cable. I plugged one side into my phone the other into the new one and began to download all of the data that I had collected over the years to the new one. This one couldn't be tracked by them due to the sheer fact that I was changing my number and making it private.

I glanced back noticing a small black and blue shadow racing towards me and realized it was Dick.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Computer?" I asked only half expecting it to answer.

"Yes Azreal?" A female voice asked back.

"Damn." I muttered and shook it off. "Any way we can shake off Night Wing over there?" I asked while powering down my old phone and tucking it away.

"Of course Azreal." It answered. I distantly realized we were in a desert. So that was how we had avoided the cops.

"Alright well do it then." I said relaxing a little.

"Buckle up." It said and before I could respond we were taking an unexpected right, cutting in front of a startled Dick who almost piled into us, and driving into the Desert, off road.

"Shiiiiiiiitttttt!" I screamed clutching the dash for dear life in a panic.

"I think we lost them Azreal." The voice said. I couldn't answer I was panting and trying to slow my heart.

"Little warning next time please but thanks go back down to three hundred MPH and the next road you see take it I need to make a phone call." I said and called SM to tell him about the Hotel change.

"Damn Bats." I muttered as we found road again and headed for the nearest town. It probably wasn't the last time I see them but next time I would be ready, I was gonna start training with SM.


	6. Worry, leadership, partners , and unicorns?

**DC owns all but Azreal and Night Shade and her awesome car lets get started**

**Alright lets start for the record there will be several different POVs in this one so bear with me**

**WARNING- extreme alcohol consumption in this chapter and a good bit of swearing-you have been warned. (Yeas she is a speedster but for story reasons she is able to get drunk thanks to her mothers side of the gene pool. This was a fic written when I was still in high school so yea)**

**Chapter 6- Worry, leadership, partners , and unicorns?**

**ArtyPOV**

I paced the living room while Wally watched me. I mean Az had gone without warning before but that was normally a mission or to a party, she never practically packed her whole room and took her two favorite toys. I was even more worried when I called her and she simply hung up on me. I stopped pacing when the phone rang. I grabbed it before Wally could get near it and answered.

"Bruce?" I demanded.

"No Dick." Was Dick's response.

"Well did you find her?" I demanded, irritated.

"Well yes and no." He answered sheepishly. Instant thoughts of a mutilated Az flew through my mind or an abandoned car on the side of the road, or a raving mad Az courtesy of the Joker.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" I growled my grip tightening on my phone.

"Bats found her at a hotel she shattered a mirror over him and took off after causing a scene. When we tried to catch her by car she out ran the BM and almost made me crash into her when she swerved into the desert and drove off. Arty I don't think she wants to be found." He said sadly, by now tears were going down my face. I shook my head in disbelief and handed Wally the phone and took off to my room. I couldn't believe this. She had never done something like this in her life. I sat on the bed as sobs wracked my body, I couldn't breathe as a panic attack hit me.

What if she dies, what if she gets hurt, or worst of all what if she decides to join the villains side. I cant fight my baby, I could barely fight my sister, but my Azreal? No I couldn't do it, I would rather die than fire an arrow at my little girl.

"She what?" I distantly heard Wally yell from downstairs. I knew he would be furious, mainly because she had driven fast enough to loose Bats and NW. I however could only worry about my baby. I heard the phone slam down then Wally was in my room pulling me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry baby. if I hadn't of agreed to getting her a car or a early license hen none of this would have happened." He said as he held me to his chest.

"What if she never comes back?" I sobbed knowing that I was soaking his shirt with tears, and probably scaring him with the way I was gasping. The only other times I had ever cried this hard was when Mom had died and when Sports master had killed Azazel.

He began to rock me back and forth and make hushing noises.

"She will come back we just need to let her blow off some steam for a bit." He said I nodded and sighed trying to calm down.

"What do you think brought this on?" He asked. I looked up at him waiting for an explanation. He sighed when he saw my look and moved us further on the bed so he could lean on the head board. "I mean think about it, Az doesn't do anything without explanation, we raised her to be practical and rational. Now think about this, she is a straight A student, top of her class in all of her classes even the extra ones like swimming and acting. She can easily outrun me, has better aim than GA, and can speak in almost six different languages excluding English because she would naturally know that one. I don't think we have a money problem Bruce and Dad saw to that, and she has a good relationship with all of the family that matters." He said ticking things off on his fingers in front of me. "So what reason has she got for wanting to up and leave?" He asked

I frowned and stared at the wall in front of me.

"Think this has anything to do wit the questions she was asking earlier about my side of the family?" I asked sheepishly. He shrugged and looked at the same wall.

"We will just have to ask her when she gets back." He muttered.

**Night Shade POV**

"She what?" Robin exclaimed from beside me I simply stared at Night Wing shocked at what he had just told us.

"You heard me Robin, therefore until she gets back we need a team leader." He said looking around the room at all of us, they had pulled in a good number of YJ members, there were at least thirty of us. Azreal had been pegged as the leader seeing as how she had been taught her powers her entire life and most of us had barely any training except for the last few years of our lives.

"So who do we choose?" I asked while leaning on a wall. NW looked at me and smiled.

"How old are you?" He asked rising an eyebrow.

"Sixteen why?" I asked He nodded and pointed at me.

"As the oldest you are the temporary leader!" He yelled and I stared at him shocked.

"Wha- n-no I don't do the whole leader thing I-I prefer the shadows hence the name Night Shade!" I said gesturing to my all black costume. NW just laughed and nodded.

"Its been decided too late have fun." He said then ran for the Zeta tubes before I could say anything.

"What- just happened?" Robin asked. I shook my head and glanced up at everyone.  
Suddenly everyone was staring at me, some looking at me like they hadn't realized I was even here.

"Uh hi?" I asked nervously and giving a little wave.

"Hi." Crimson Ruby Said and looked at me. "Well what do we do oh great leader?" She asked sarcastically.

"Uhh, Find Velocity as fast as we can." I say nodding we were about to get to the computers but an attack in Europe demanded our attention first.

"Okay first help Europe then Find Velocity." I said and went to get into the jet that Bats had purchased for us a bit back.

"God I hope we find her soon." I heard a member mutter as he walked behind me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the controls and smiled, now flying I did know.

"Right lets go save Europe." I said. However the back of my mind demanded I find and save Velocity, I would just have to ignore that nagging feeling, for now. She would be fine until we found her.

**APOV**

I strode into the bar that SM had told me to go to. The bouncer didn't even card me, which I found odd. I glanced around finding a suitable booth and slid in. Not long after SM joined me and smiled.

"So Az what do you need to speak on?" He asked I glanced around trying to find the best way to ask this.

"When I was nine my twin died and I almost died, for me a fire for her gunshot. I was told that the fire was caused by a gas leak and the wounds to my twin exploding glass. At the time I believed mom and Dad but I recently found out the real reason for her death and my near death. Do you know why mom and Dad would keep that from me?" I asked leaning back into my seat the fake leather rubbing my exposed shoulders and legs-seeing as how I was still in my corset and shorts.

He sighed and looked away as if trying to avoid this or think of the best way of telling me.

"Well it was round this time that your grandmother had died, Your mother was unstable. I had been trying to contact her and convince her to go to counseling for her bottled up grieving. She refused to listen to me. So I had to find her at your vacation. She was so distraught that when I was walking up to her to talk she fired a flame arrow at me and hit a few trees that fell in front of the doors and blocked any physical exits. When she missed she fired more at me and hit the fallen trees and that lit the cabin on fire. Your sister went through the wall just as some of my men fired a warning shots and she got hit. At that point I went to go get help and my men ran." He said sounding sad and distraught about this story.

I felt tears gathering to my eyes as I stared at the table.

"Why did she never tell me this?" I demanded looking up at him. He gave a sigh and shook his head.

"She had convinced herself that it was all my doing so she put it up to part of secret family stuff I guess." He said with a shrug his blue eyes downcast.

"Not a day goes by that I don't regret that tragedy of your life. And I just want to tell you how sorry I am Az, If I hadn't of tried to talk to her none of that would have happened and you would still have a sister." He said letting out a choked sob and putting his head in one of his hands to cover his eyes. I sighed and shook his head.

"I don't blame you. I blame her." I growled forming my hand into a fist and slamming it down on the table. He sighed and whipped some tears away as he looked up at me.

"Az, I know I have asked you this before, but would you do me the honor of fighting by my side and being my partner in crime? Before you say no, think about it, really we are helping the earth keep spinning and we aren't the problem most of the time, those 'heroes' you follow they destroy the towns they try to protect more than us. We leave with minimal inexpensive damage while they are the ones who break the entire city." He said I frowned and sighed.

"I will not be your partner but I would like to train by your side, show me what you know and let me show you what I know." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Lets get a round of drinks down here." He called. I frowned as the tender worked.

"SM I'm only fifteen I can't drink." I protested.

"Well in my view, when your old enough to swear you are old enough to drink. Do you swear?" He asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Like a fucking sailor who is so high off his ass, he can't do fucking shit but let his own fish nip at his dick." I said he gave a hearty laugh and nodded.

"I'm liking you more and more every day." He said and looked up when the tender set the drinks down.

"keep 'em coming if you please. I don't want to see a dry glass on this table without a replacement right beside it." He said the tender nodded and walked off.

40 to 50 drinks later(mainly Azreal)

"An' then- hic- and then he told me to the aster! Fucker jus 'icked me in the fasce and told me to feel the aster." I slurred to the nodding Lawrence, he had told me his name and life story a couple drinks ago. I can't believe mom was an assassin too.

"Th -hicup- that's terrible, I would have atleassth seemn if yous was oktays." He slurred swaying. and hitting the table.

"Yo waitrm wese gone dry!" He shouted waving for the tender to bring more drinks.

"I don' shing wef sholu' drink any mores." I said trying to concentrate.

"Whys not?" He asked.

"The unicorns are telim m-hic-me to stops I sftill needs to drives." I answered.  
He nodded and held up a wobbily hand stoping the tender from making our drinks.

"Tshe unies am always writes." He said then passed out on the table. I sniggered and uneasily stood.

"Byes Lawrence!" I shouted and stumbled out to get to my car.

"I detect alcohol around you Azreal. Shall I engage auto pilot and get you reservations for a hotel suite?" My computer asked.

"sures sexy lady." I said as I plopped in the front.

"Very well nearest Hotel is in one hundred miles, speed will be sixty nine." It answered

"Okaley-dokaley waes when we arrimes." I slurred and passed out.

**OOC- sorry had to be done every good story needs a drunken scene and no she wont die-she has her dads metabolism so this is like thirteen beers to her. Any way fav and Review**

**Fangluv signing off reminding you to be safe and to stop at one.**


	7. New look and those eyes

**DC owns all but Azreal and Night Shade and her awesome car lets get started**

**Chapter 7- New look and those eyes**

**APOV**

I moaned and rolled over on my soft bed. I don't exactly remember how I got here but I do remember that I got hammered with Lawrence last night.

"Ah friggen migraine." I muttered and stumbled to one of my bags to get pain killers. Due to my metabolism, I had to take enough pain killers to take out a horse so an entire bag was dedicated to medicine, it was one of the smaller bags to be fair. I dry swallowed several pills and went to check my new phone for anything form SM, I think I preferred that to Lawrence.

Nothing showed up so I decided to get breakfast and find out my next step. I flicked on the TV to run while I took a shower.

"In other news the Young Justice league has stopped a national disaster. Yes that's right in Budapest, Hungary, Poison Ivy was teamed with The Joker and Two face had over run the city, terrorizing its citizens Demanding that the town be vacated and be used as the next 'injustice league' headquarters. They were about to kill the mayor of the city when the new Young Justice team came to his rescue. Although successful, they were reported to be highly unorganized and even got several of their own members injured in the rescue. This leads to one big question, should we really be putting our safety in a mere group of kids?" The woman asked while shuffling some papers. "Take it away Clark." She added and I remembered he had gotten a promotion to a news anchor.

"Well Bruce Wayne's adopted granddaughter has disappeared. The millionaire and the rest of the family are beside themselves with grief, and are sending out a national help call. They are offering a three hundred thousand dollar reward for anyone that can find her." He said as a picture of me at my latest birthday came up, fuckers remembered to include my new hair color as well. "There will be pictures going up on the Wayne enterprise website and the missing persons website as well. Her name is Azreal West and she can be dangerous so be mindful, if you see her simply call Wayne or the missing persons number." He said reading a piece of paper I felt my emotions grow darker and darker while he spoke. "As we speak Wayne is trying to contact the Justice league to help him find her, rumors say that he is helping The Batman so that may help him." He said and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the remote and I was about to turn it when Dad walked on screen.

"Look Az whatever we did to piss you off we are sorr-" I turned the channel not wanting to see anymore. I felt tears of anger, frustration, longing , and sadness rising to fall from my eyes. I quickly found a random cartoon channel and went to the shower. I sighed and let the tears fall as the scalding water ran around my body. I looked down at my hair that ran over my shoulders and sighed. I needed a look change and fast.

I stepped out of the shower and began to shake at super speed to quickly dry. I didn't have time to dry the normal way. I grabbed the nearest outfit I could find, my keys, and a purse that held my ID, emergency keys, cellphone, and lots of money. I sped out of the hotel at the speed of light and into my car.

"Hello Azreal." The computer chirped coming to life.

"Just Az." I said and put the keys in the ignition. "Computer I need the nearest hair dresser that does dye jobs." I said calmly as I looked in my purse, sixty thousand good.

"Any price range?" It asked.

"Doesn't matter how about expensive. I need to look like a rich bitch for a while." I muttered as I closed my purse.

"Yes Az, four miles from here is a nice hair dresser. Anything else?" It asked I smirked I loved my smart computer.

"Yes I need a mall located and a nice eatery, also try and find a mall with a good leather store. I like me some leather and corsets." I said and began to drive for the hair dresser.

"All requests located Az." The computer chimed.

"Good keep them marked while I do my hair and locate a good car place, I think my baby needs a good paint job along with my bike." I said stroking my dash.

"very good Az." The computer said. I came to a stop at the place and gave a low whistle, yup it looked expensive.

"Alright lock and if anyone that isn't me tries to get too close set an alarm." I said as I got out. The top went up and the car locked behind me. I smiled and walked in.

"Hello how may I help you?" A bored receptionist asked.

"I need a rush appointment." I said she looked up and gasped. I expected her to call me out on me running away but instead she nodded.

"That hair color is terrible on you, how long have you walked around with it?" She demanded and I laughed.

"A couple months now." I muttered and she tisked at me.

"Right go sit in that chair and we will fix your hair right well to fit you, now are you a good girl or do you prefer a fight?" She asked I gave a laugh and shrugged.

"A bit of both more fighting though." I said and she nodded.

"Right I know just the hairstyle for you then." She said and walked out of the room. I sighed and looked down at my plain T-shirt and jeans. Yeah I needed a new wardrobe and fast.

I glanced up when a tall brown haired man walked in smiling.

"Oh honey your hair is a mess lets fix that right up." He said.  
"Thinking of anything special?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Just make me look totally different but if you can leave my hair a little past shoulder length please." I said and he smiled.

"I love it when they let me make my own master piece." He said smiling and walking out to get what he would need. He walked back with a bag and put an apron thingy over me and the chair and pulled my hair out.

"Now just relax and let me do my work." He smiled and began to pull out scissors and such. I closed my eyes and let him begin.

About three hours later my hair was drying and I think I loved it. He had made sure to allow my hair to remain long but had cut my bangs. He styled them so they framed my face and reached just to my neck. The bangs were a deep red while the rest of my hair was black. It had gone from being down to my back to being just below my shoulders. He had even thinned and layered it for me. The man had known what he was doing because my hair seemed to accent my eyes that I seemed to have gotten from mom, and despite me being kind of pale the color fit my skin tone.

"What do you think?" He asked hopefully.

"This is amazing, I love it thank you so much." I said smiling up at him from my place in the chair. He smiled and clapped his hands.

"Oh thank you sweetie you look gorgeous and it was so much fun re doing your hair."He said smiling at me. I nodded and stood.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked grabbing my purse.

"Lets go with an even two hundred."He said. I nodded and paid him.

"Thanks again, you don't know how much of a life saver you have been today." I said and left.

"Alright next food." I muttered as I got in the car.

"Yes Az, there is a restaurant a few blocks down. Shall I input the coordinates?" my computer asked.

"Nah how about a pizza place?" I asked knowing that I could just order out without getting odd stares.

"Yess Az." The computer said and gave directions to a near by family pizza place. I called in and ordered three large pizzas only now realizing that aside form alcohol I have hardly eaten anything in two days.

"Sheesh." I muttered and pulled in to wait on my pizzas. after about twenty minutes I went in to get them and left. After devouring them I went to the mall to buy a new wardrobe. I looked at a random store and froze. A boy that stood at the counter buying a pair of black spandex tights. He looked really familiar to me. I just couldn't place it. I bit my lip and watched him from behind a rack of clothing. He spoke to the cashier and began to laugh at something she had said then turned to face me.

I couldn't move. I knew those eyes well. They were a bright brown almost gold with specks of dark brown brown in them the pupil was a diamond shape instead of a normal circle. They were the eyes of Nigh Shade. He smiled and approached me.

"Hello there." He said and began looking through the clothes I was standing at.

"Um," I felt my eyes flutter. I was at a loss for words. If I thought he was cute in uniform that would seem like an understatement now. The black costume made him look pale but now that he was in his civvies he had a golden tan that accented his eyes and hair. The shirt he wore was tight I think it challenged his costume easily, and the jeans he wore seemed to make him taller.

"Uh, Hi." I said when my brain began to work again. He gave a laugh seeming to expect this behavior.

"You know I don't normally do this but I cant help myself, you are very pretty and I just thought I would come talk to you." He said smirking. I nodded his eyes seeming to capture me.

"Any place you have in mind to go talk?" I asked without meaning to. Normally I would simply tell him to bug off and walk away not wanting to risk anything but his eyes, whenever I looked into them, I just felt the need to do exactly as he told me. Hell if he told me to strip and sing show tunes while I was looking into his eyes, I would do it in a heartbeat.

"How about the coffee place a couple stores over?" He asked. I nodded and he held out his hand.

"May I escort you?" He asked I nodded and as if I was in a trance slid my hand into his and let him lead me away, after he grabbed his purchase of course.

When we were seated he smiled at me and leaned back.

"So what brings you to town, I haven't seen you here before." He asked looking interested.

"Maybe you just haven't noticed me." I said coyly. He smiled and shook his head.

"I would have noticed someone who looks like you." He said simply. I nodded and leaned on my chair.

"I just decided to take a break from my town for a bit. Oh by the way whats your name?' I asked suddenly. He gave a surprised look at realizing that he hadn't told me his name yet.

"Alaster Mephistopheles. And you?" He asked rising an eyebrow. and looked down at the table thinking of a name.

"Lilith Rose." I said and held out my hand.

"Its nice to meet you Alaster." I said he took my hand and gave it a gentle peck.

"Likewise." He said and looked into my eyes. I blushed and looked away then internally swore when my phone buzzed it was SM.

"Who's that?" He asked, I thought quickly.

"Father. I need to buy some things then run. It was nice meeting you." I said smiling. He handed me a slip of paper with his number on it.

"Call me sometime." He said I nodded and turned to run out.

"Bye." I called over my shoulder.

I took off into a store that I had originally intended to go into and smirked at the outfits. I grabbed the first things I saw that I liked. They consisted of heeled boots that made me almost a foot taller, a biker jacket that was form fitting and had chains in the right place. Tight leather pants were next they sat inside of my boots when they were zipped seeing as how they went to my knees, and lastly a corset that was made of silk and leather. The purchase came to a little over a thousand dollars, I didn't care. I ran to a jewelry shop and grabbed a necklace that I had seen before and had always wanted. It was a silver skull with ruby eyes sitting between two lightning bolts that formed a v and this hung on a silver chain that dipped just right so that it sat just above my breasts. I got that and a simple ruby ring. All in all my outfit was bad ass and I looked nothing like my old self. I liked it tat way. I got into my car with a little difficulty die to the boots and smirked.

"We need to meed SM" I told the computer. It beeped in recognition and revved the engine.

"Very good Az." It said and I sped off, living on my own may be a little lonely but this, this was a perk. I smirked as I put the car into auto and began to fix my make up, thickly lining my eyes and blackening my lashes. I placed ruby red lipstick on my smiling lips and a thought came to me.

"computer what do you think of piercings?" I asked

**OOc- So what do you think Night Shade's powers should be aside from the eyes thing and what do you think on piercings love you all**

**Fangluv signing off reminding you to stay safe and be yourself**


	8. training and death

**DC owns all but Azreal and Night Shade and her awesome car lets get started**

**Okay so this chapter will involve some big time skips but that's because I need to keep the story moving so yeah sorry but I need to get to the really exciting portions of the story.**

**Chapter 8- training and death  
APOV**

I walked into Sm's new safe house humming. He looked up from a computer and smiled at me.

"So what do we have planned for training?" I asked leaning on the now closed door.  
He gestured to the computer he had been kneeling by and then to me.

"Hacking practice under pressure." He said calmly I nodded and waved for him to go on. "I will be blowing up low power grenades around you. You will have twenty minutes to hack a system that will disable the bomb under the chair you will be strapped to." He said I nodded and pushed off the wall and strode over.

"What no noise makers or water bottles hitting my head?" I demanded with a laugh. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh nice look by the way." He said I smirked and nodded.

"Seen the news lately?" I asked while looking at my nails. His frown disappeared and he nodded.

"Bruce Wayne know about your hero alter ego?" He asked I decided it was safe to lie and say no. He shrugged and gestured to the chair.

"Your throne awaits you." He said calmly I smiled and sat down and watched him strap me in.

"Lets do this." I muttered. He nodded and tightened the straps on my legs and stomach. I scooted forward and began to hack the system. It was pretty basic, Dick had taught me to hack a system like this when I was about nine, so I knew what I was doing. The only problem, was the freaking explosions and SM screaming and, sounding like a beached whale mind you. I stopped to glare at him and he shook his head.

"Only fifteen minutes left Az." He said I glared, centered myself, and got back to work on not hitting the wrong buttons or jumping when the small explosion rose beside my ear. after fourteen minutes I finally got it and a light beeping that I had only recently noticed stopped, as did the whale in distress call and explosions.

"Very good but a little slow for my liking." He said I nodded and whipped some sweat from my brow.

"Right, lets see your normal running skills." He said, I looked at him startled as he began to unstrap my legs and stomach.

"Wait, aren't I more useful when I can use my speed?" I demanded and glared as he laughed.

"Yes but say an Nemesis, in this case, uhhm, Joker, Say Joker puts a power inhibitor on you like I'm about to do. How do you get out of that situation?" He asked I smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"Take off the thingy." I said calmly. He frowned and shook his head.

"Okay, the 'thingy' is locked to your leg. What then?" He asked I smirked.

"Pick the lock and then take the thingy off." I said nodded. He shook his head and frowned deeper.

"Okay, joker has you at knife point, the 'thingy' is hooked to your leg and locked there with a electric lock. If you don't get away, Joker will kill you. What do you do?" He asked.

"Well I would shoot Joker with a net arrow then I would use a tazer from my pack to disable the lock and take off the thingy." I said smartly. He just sighed.

"Okay Joker has taken you weapons and pack, the 'thingy' is locked to you leg with a computer lock and he had released his hyenas to chase you. What do you do?" He asked. I rose both eyebrows and nodded.

"Okay so what I do is fight both hyenas into submission then take the collars and put them to the lock to cause a magnetic charge and fry it then attack Joker and leave." I said calmly he growled and shook his head.

one hour later

"Okay, joker has built an indestructible computer lock that is hooked to the 'majig' and has also built super indestructible robots to kill you, you are put in an open field with them, you are stripped of you costume, only undies, and you have no weapons. If you try disable the 'majig' you get electrocuted, if you try to fight the 'bots you get shocked and probably break something. they are heat censored and will give chase. The only way to get away is the near by ocean. What do you do?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't I be on a beach instead of a field?" I asked rising an eyebrow, we hadn't moved for an hour just kept going back and forth with random theory's of what would happen , me coming up with a excuse every time.

"You could be on Mars for all I care. What would you do?" He asked his eye twitching.

"Wouldn't I get shocked by the computer lock if I jumped into the ocean? "I asked.

"No, it's water proof. what would you do?" He asked

"Which ocean is it?" I asked.

"Who? Fuck- Okay its the Pacific ocean. What would you do?" He growled he was kind of twitchy by now.

"I don't think Joker is that smart to-"

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO?" He screamed pulling at his hair, both eyes twitching as he sweated profusely.

"I guess I would run." I said with a shrug.

"EXACTLY! Haha ha !" He began to laugh uncontrollably. I stared at him foaming at the mouth and proceeded to poke him in the face.

"You okay?" I asked slightly scared.  
He eventually calmed down.

"Yes I, ehem, I am fine. You would run and you need to be able to get away fast when without powers." He said. I nodded and leaned back.

"Could have just said that." I muttered. He glowered at me and grabbed my leg and strapped an electronic looking bracelet to it.

"Lets go out to the track." He said. I followed him quietly looking at the area he had showed me.

"Nice safe house." I muttered, he simply grumbled and pushed me out of the door to a large track that would be fitting at my school or the Cave. It may have even be bigger than the Cave's.

"How big is this?" I asked, he smirked and looked at it.

"Four miles on the sides, the bends are a mile long." He said with pride. I gave a low whistle and nodded. I abandoned my boots at the door and took the bottle of water he offered me and hooked it a chain hanging from my pants.

"well better start running you have twenty minutes to cover the entire track." He said. I frowned and glanced at him.

"What is it with you and twenty minutes?" I demanded. He simply pulled out a timer.

"That blue line is your start and finish mark those red lines are mile marks. Go to the starting line and go. Oh and one more thing if you don't make the twenty minutes you will have to run again and again til you get it right." He said, I grumbled but complied. I'm not gonna bore you with the details, but by the time I finally made the twenty minutes, I couldn't feel my legs, I had thrown up several times, I wanted to pass out on the cement, and it was well past midnight. He handed me a bottle of water a bottle of pain killers and my boots. He then took my leg with me using his head for balance, and took off my 'majig'.

"Get home, get some food, then get some sleep, be up by nine, have breakfast and meet me here tomorrow. I wanna work on you normal running then your strength and fighting." He said. "And you problem solving skills. Its what Monday? So Wednesday we will work on you ability to find you way out of mazes." He said I nodded tiredly and walked to my car.

This continued on for about five months and if I said that I couldn't run without my speed, I would be lying. I had better aim now, better strength, I could recal every detail after only a glance at a situation. I now have better super speed and normal speed, I was able to hold my breath for almost ten minutes (with some difficulty), I could now stand being shot in non lethal areas, stabbed, and having acid put on me-in small drops of course- If i needed to I could walk all of Gotham with only a hair tie and a camera in a few days, and during all of this I had managed to get a tan and turn sixteen. I could now legally drive my car. I know I couldn't believe it either a tan is awesome and I can now legally drive!

Any way, SM and I had made great progress so far. Soon I would be working on shock resistance. I walked down the halls to our safe house and stopped by a cracked door when I say Uncle Roy wearing a hoodie beaten bloody tied up and in front of SM. I frowned and slowed my breathing so that he wouldn't hear me.

"What have you done with her you bastard?" He demanded I frowned when did Roy ever swear? SM laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing, she willingly came to me, in fact she is in this house right now." He said and leaned on his desk, I vaguely noted that this was his study, the same place where I go when training's over to relax, have a scotch with him and to read or surf the web, or watch TV. Roy frowned and spit at SM's feet, he frowned at that but made no move to show any emotion.

"Give her back now." Roy growled glaring at SM, SM frowned and shook his head.

"See I don't think that is going to happen. One she is here willingly, two I wouldn't give her back even if you could make me, she is too good of a villain, and three, even if I wanted to bring her back, I couldn't, she would either come back to me or not let me take her back in the first place. She has her mothers stubbornness." He said with a shrug. Roy growled and glared at him.

"You are scum, she is your granddaughter and you brain washed her with false stories and even fake promises. What do you think will happen when she finds out? She has been trained by your hand to be stronger than you, to defeat you. Artemis told me how you work, don't look so surprised. You think you fail unless they can take you out without breaking a sweat. However in order to keep them from killing you in their sleep you motivate them with fear or fake stories or outright false promises of revenge and love. You know, you really are a terrible man. You don't consider any one but yourself. What will you do when she figures everything out hm? She is a smart girl, and she won't kill you, but she will make you wish you were dead." He growled at SM. I was confused, what did he mean false promises and brain washing?

"You know you are getting really annoying." SM simply said.

"Yeah? Well you are about to be more annoyed, the JL and YJ are on their way here now, I have been wearing tracker this whole time." Roy said SM frowned and produced a hand gun.

"You are going to pay for that little mistake you dumb fuck." He growled and shot the smiling Roy dead in the face. I put my hands over my mouth to hide my gasp. Roy was my only related uncle, sure Dick was there but he was not my actual uncle. I never grew up calling him Wichard when I couldn't pronounce his name I had however grown up calling Roy Woy for that reason. Dick never taught me how to shoot my first arrow. He had never held me during bad thunderstorms and hummed me to sleep when Mom and Dad were away. Dick had never taught me how to take out a moving target. Dick's daughter wasn't my best friend. And his wife sure as hell wasn't my blood related aunt. Oh God aunt Jade. She was gonna be crushed.

I felt hot tears hitting my hands as I turned to run to my room. I had to get out of here. Not only had he just killed my uncle, but he had broken my most sacred law. Never kill anyone, under any circumstances was he or I to kill anyone. He broke that promise and according to my uncle, he had lied and broken several other promises or intended to break them as well. I began to blindly grab bags as I bawled my eyes out. He lumbered into my room, trying to look calm but failing slightly.

"Az we need to leave, Batman has found us and he will take you back to that web of lies." SM said, I glared at him with tear filled eyes.

"How did he find out?" I demanded He shook his head and shrugged.

"I have no idea." He said. I closed my eyes trying to compose myself but I couldn't.

"Liar." I growled. He looked at me startled and shook his head.

"I would never lie to you." He said simply. I gave a small laugh and shook my head.

"Thats bull shit. I just saw you shoot Roy in the face. I saw the whole conversation. What else have you lied about?" I demanded. He frowned and sighed and locked the door behind himself.

"You know I wanted to keep you around, make you my partner, but it seems I will simply kill you." He growled I was unimpressed. I will admit I felt a little scared but I didn't say anything.

"Go ahead." I growled, his eyes widened a bit but he smirked.

"Very well." He said and lunged at me. I was surprised so I didn't expect, or block, him hitting me in the head with the butt of his gun. I yelped and tried to hick him off but he pinned me.

"Little bitch, if you had just stayed quiet you would have lived but now I will have to kill you." He snarled in my year and slammed my head into the hard wood floor. I saw stars and felt really light all of a sudden. He began to punch me while I clawed at his face and he eventually punched me so hard that my head hit the floor from the force. I began to get tunnel vision and he frowned when he heard noise downstairs.

"Guess I will just have to kill you the boring way." He said, strode over to my dresser and lit a match and threw it on the ground then began to light more and more eventually finding a lighter and throwing that in.

"To be safe." He muttered and put a chair under my door knob. I heard shouting downstairs and watched as he escaped from the window. The only thing I could think before I blacked out was, 'Mom, Dad, Dick, Bruce, Al, I'm so sorry everyone.' Then one last thought that surprised even me 'Help me Night Shade, Alaster.'

**OOC- Yup.**

**this is Fangluv signing off reminding you to stay safe and give 'em hell.**


	9. Rescue and Death

**DC owns all but Azreal and Night Shade and her awesome car lets get started**

**this will basically be from others POV's maybe one Az but mainly others. Also this one will be rather short.**

**Chapter 9-rescue and death**

**AlasterPOV**

We had heard yelling upstairs then a scuffle. Assuming that it was SM and Az we ran to get to the room. What stopped us dead in our tracks for a few minutes was the silence, then the smell of smoke that began to fill the house.

"Oh dear God." Wally whispered. I frowned and began to move.

"Flash go get first aid ready we may need it. GA find the real Roy, NW make sure that Sports Master doesn't escape or God forbid Azreal gets away, we want her back at the cave." I said they all nodded and went their separate ways. That was all that our team consisted of, Artemis wanted to come as well but we wouldn't let her knowing that she would kill SM without a second thought.

I took off for the door that was giving off the most smoke slipping on my gas mask as I did so. I had an extra just in case she was in there. I went to open the door but found it locked.

"Az! can you get to the door?" I shouted hoping for an answer, after a few minutes I kicked the door in and frowned at what I saw.

**GAPOV**

I ran around the house knowing that time was of the essence. The house was burning and it was burning fast. I had to find Speedy and quick. I ran into a near by room, it seemed to be a study. However I only distantly realized what it was as I dropped to my knees and let a sob rip from my throat. Speedy lay on the floor tied a bullet hole in his forehead. He had been bruised and bloody, but a last smile sat on his lips from helping us find Az. I clutched his body to my chest and wailed. Sure we had Red arrow, but the real Roy had been the one that I had trained when he was a kid. I considered him a son, and now his corpse was in my arms. His blood soaked into the carpet under my feet.

I looked at his face as my tears fell to his cheeks. He stared back at me vacantly as my tears ran down his cheeks, looking almost like he was crying with me. I sobbed as I shut his eyes and pulled him to my chest to sob harder.

"GA, did you find him? We need to leave." Dicks voice filtered into my ear from the little speaker/mic I had in.

"Dick, he's dead." I said brokenly, silence. By now I wasn't thinking. I pulled his hood around his face and pulled it tight like he did so many times before while he slept. I stood with his limp body and felt a weight in my stomach and chest.

"I'm gonna kill that fucker for what he did, to Speedy and Az." I growled, and walked out of the room, my fury growing with each step. We had only just gotten him back and now he was gone. I walked out of the house to see a scene that broke my heart further.

**DPOV**

I ran the building quietly trusting that Alaster and Ga would be able to get Az and Speedy out safe and sound. My goal right now was to find SM and take him out. Az was my god daughter therefore he had fucked with the wrong child. We all had already lost one to him so many years ago. I glanced at the house once while the fire spread. I hope Alaster could get Az out safely. The last time she was trapped in a fire we had almost lost her too. I so did not want to loose her this time.

After about five minutes of searching and not finding SM I decided to search for him using Bat's tech and check in on everyone.

"Alaster, hows Az doing?" I asked into my com.

"Bad, we need help now." Was his panicked reply. I nodded and switched to GA.

"GA did you find him? We need to leave." I said as I ran out of the house to find Wally and Alaster bent over Az who was on a blanket.

"Dick, he's dead." GA said, sounding like he had been crying. I didn't know how to respond. I simply stopped in my tracks then made a B-line for the Bio-ship that Megan had let us borrow. I distantly heard Wally yelling something, but I couldn't think. We needed to get both of them home, one for a hospital, the other for a funeral.

**WPOV**

I laid a blanket out on the cool ground of the drive way and waited for Alaster to emerge from the house with my daughter. When he did however, I almost killed him. My little girl was hanging from his arms limp. Her hair caked in her own blood. One of her eyes was swollen and she looked as if she was barely breathing.

"Give her to me." I said after I had flashed up to him. He complied and I sped her over to the blanked and began to pull out various medical supplies. I pulled out some water and a towel and began to clean her face that had blood on it as well.

"Dear god Az what did he do to you?" I demanded as I moved her now red and black hair from her face. I really didn't like the leather outfit she was in, but we would talk about that later when she woke up. I saw dick run by out of he corner of my eye but I couldn't really say anything. Az's heart was slowing as was her breathing, and when your a speedster, your heart generally sounds like a humming bird. By now it was going slower than a normal humans and that was not good.

"Come on Az, you need to stay alive. Your mom will kill me if you die she will also bring you back and kill you again." I said tapping her beaten face. No response and a shallower breathing rate.

"AZ! Come on! You need to stay alive!" I shouted and began chest compressions when her heart slowed down more. I frowned when I stopped and I still had no response. By now GA stood near by with Speedy slumped by him, he looked as concerned as Alaster and most likely my face as well.

In the distance I heard the bio ship but something new caught my attention. A new silence that chilled me to the core.

I only distantly heard the next words from Alaster.

"Flash, Az stopped moving, and she isn't breathing anymore."

**OOC-**

**This is Fangluv signing off reminding you to stay safe and let your loved ones know they are loved before its too late.**


	10. hospitals and funerals

**DC owns all but Azreal and Night Shade, lets get started**

**Okay so more timey skips in this one sorry uhh this will basically be from others POV's maybe one Az but mainly once again yeah. Oh and I will admit I cried a little while I wrote the last chapter. But the show-er story- must go on. And I mention Kaulder at one point so just so you know he is a good guy now in my book.**

**Chapter 10- Hospitals and funerals.**

**WPOV**

"Nightwing, I need a BVM. Now!" I said hurriedly as I pressed on my daughters chest and began mouth to mouth.

"What happened." He demanded into my com. Alaster answered for me seeing as how it was now directed at all of us.

"Az went into Respiratory Arrest." He said simply and began to pump her chest while I breathed for her. "I think smoke got in her lungs. If that's the case we may not get her back." He added. I felt the draft from the bio-ship landing and I turned to see Dick running out with a BVM. He hurriedly handed it to me then turned to go get the emergency stretcher we kept in the case that a team member got severely injured on a mission.

I placed the mask over Az's nose and mouth and began to squeeze the red bag that the mask was hooked to. Dick emerged wheeling the stretcher and I carefully placed her on the bed. Sick took over from there and began running her onto the ship to get her proper attention while I cleaned the blanket and other supplies we had used. Alaster ran to follow dick and I turned to GA.

"What do we do about him?" I asked nodding at Speedy. He frowned and shook his head.

"He wouldn't want a big fuss made over his death." He said and took off his hood to run a hand through his blonde hair.

"Should we bury him here?" I asked. GA shook his head.

"Too close to his place of death. He always liked the ocean." He said as a side thought.

"Then a sea funeral it is." I said. I went to pick up the body but he shook his head and picked him up for me. He cradled the shell of Speedy like a small child and I saw a few tears roll out from under his mask.

"Later for now we need to be sure that we don't have to plan two funerals." He said calmly. I nodded and ran onto the ship. Dick had Az in a corner on a seat made bed, already hooking her to a breathing tube. He had sweat pouring his face and his mask off, probably to see better. I strode over and took Azreal's hand. dick only momentarily acknowledged me then went back to work on what he was doing. He had gotten Az breathing and her heart going but it would stop every here and there and he would have to shock her to get it to start up again.

Alaster sat in the drivers seat and waited for GA to slowly board. The second he stepped onto the ship we were off headed for the cave. We would come back and get Az's cars later.

It took little time for us to get to to cave. The others were already waiting where the ship would land. We placed the machines on a cart and Az on the stretcher and began to run towards the medical bay with her. Artemis followed close behind with Bats right beside her. A deep frown was set on his face as he looked over my leather clad daughter.

When we got there, Bats stopped Dick, Arty, and I. I didn't react much knowing that they needed to work without two concerned parents and a concerned god parent crowding the room. Arty however almost shot him, if it weren't for Dick taking her bow and me taking her quiver.

"Why wont he let me see my baby?" She screeched at Dick who placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Because he doesn't want you slaughtering the doctors if anything happens that you don't like." He said calmly and led her to a chair. Alaster walked in and sat beside her a tired look on his unmasked face.

"They will be doing the funeral in a few GA wants to know if you are coming?" I asked Dick and I. I nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah We will be going. Arty?" He asked she simply shook her head.

"In case they need one of us." She muttered. We nodded and looked to Al.

"You coming?" I asked. He shook his head and settled in his seat.

"Wouldn't feel right, I hardly knew him." He said. I nodded and turned to Dick. We both slid our masks back on and turned to go to the funeral of our fallen friend.

**GAPOV**

BC and Superman had wrapped Speedy in a white cloth when we got off of the bio-ship. I simply stood back and watched as they tightly tied it shut and proceeded to add a second layer to cover the first cloth and his bow and quiver that had been placed on his chest. He had plenty of them, but the ones that would go to the grave with him were his very first ones.

"GA we are ready." BC said as she strode over to me. I let a small sniffle and nodded. KF and NW joined us and we headed for the beach that was out near the cave. We placed Speedy on a hand stretcher and began our procession. Wally and Dick on one side, Dinah and I on the other.

We walked out to smell the night air and salt from the water. I looked up to see the original Young Justice waiting along with the second and third wave of protegees. Most of the Justice League waited as well, all of them holding candles and in complete silence. I found Red Arrow out of the crowd and locked eyes with him. He walked over silently and took Dinah's place at the stretcher and we marched to the small raft that was waiting for us.

Aqua man, Aqua lad, Lagoon boy, and M'gan waited for us in the water and three Green Lanterns waited in the air. We set Speedy down in the middle of the raft and began to row towards the vast ocean. At one point Aqua man and his companions took hold of the raft and began rowing for us while the four of us on the raft removed our masks and cowls.

A low hum of a old funeral song was coming from the Green Lanterns above us and We all looked up when flaming arrows were released into the air, Damien, Speedy, Red Arrow, Artemis, Azreal, and i had taught some of the leaguers so shoot a bow and arrow a while ago. The fire streaked the sky and eventually exploded when it reached above our heads in the sky. When we reached what was said to be the deepest part of the ocean, Aqua man, Aqua lad, Lagoon bow, and M'gan all took the stretcher and swam it off of the raft.

I distantly heard Wally muttering a silent prayer as I watched Speedy drift a little bit away. Aqua man looked at me and I nodded as he lit the body on fire and set it to drift until the stretcher became water logged and the ashes drifted around the ocean.

Tears fell from my eyes once more and Red placed a hand on my shoulders in a comforting gesture and soon Wally and Dick joined him in comforting me.

Eventually the flame put itself about and the stretcher began to sink. I picked up a paddle and turned to row towards shore. The others copied and we all turned back to leave the funeral site.

Wally's cell phone began to ring and he quietly answered, looking more panicked by the second.

"Alright love you too I will be right there bye." He said and hung up and stood on the raft.

"Azreal has gone into a coma I gotta get over there." He said I nodded and watched him speed off on the water. He really would make a good flash, Berry had died about a year ago and Wally had taken his place, reluctantly, when he stepped up to be flash he had worried that he wouldn't be good at it but we all knew he would be a perfect flash.

"Tonight's just been asterous with a capital Dis." Dick said with a sigh. I knew he was just as worried about his god daughter as her own parents, and I didn't blame him at all. Eventually we made it back to shore and Dick ran for the med bay. I sighed and looked back over the ocean as everyone began to go back inside or off to their own places.

"Good bye Roy Harper." I whispered and turned to leave as well.

**OOC-this is where the timey skips come in.**

**Three months later**

**WPOV**

Azreal still hadn't woken up, we were beginning to doubt that she would. Life had pretty much gone on, we were all still a little bummed out about Speedy dying, but we were heroes, we couldn't simply drop everything and mope til the pain stopped. The world would explode.

I sighed and walked in from a mission, Arty and Dick close behind me.

"What happened?" Bats asked as he typed on a computer.

"Joker and Ivy got away, Harley is in custody and the bomb was disarmed." Dick reported. He nodded.

"Any news on Az or Sports Master?" Arty asked from beside me. Bats shook his head and a frown set on her face.

"alright. I gotta go, I have work in an hour and need to clean up." She muttered. I kissed her cheek and watched her leave. When she was gone from the cave I turned to Batman and Dick.

"What are the chances that she will wake up?" I asked quietly. Batman sighed and shook his head.

"Not very high." He muttered and looked at a brain scan result that had been beside him, obviously he had been testing her again.

"Her head and concussion is completely healed and there isn't anything mentally wrong that I could find. It just seems that she doesn't want to wake up." He said with a frown while looking at the results.

"If she doesn't wake on her own soon we may need to wake her ourselves." He added while rubbing his neck and glancing at me.

"I know we don't want to do that but it may come to it." He added noting my scowl. Dick placed a hand on my shoulder and I nodded reluctantly. I walked to the Med bay where Az sat on a lone bed an IV and heart monitor hooked to her pale sleeping form. She looked so broken and tiny on that bed and I felt as if just looking at her was adding more weight to my shoulders.

I saw Alaster sitting with her and talking to her and felt a small smile play my lips. He had been in every day reading to her telling her about missions and the team. Talking about the news, and his classes, what he watched on TV the night before or that morning, and how we all missed her and wanted her back.

He had confessed to us that he had known her while she was missing but didn't know it was her due to a fake name and appearance change and the fact that he had never seen her unmasked. We all forgave him but it was obvious he had feelings for her, so when she woke up- and she would- I would need to talk to the both of them.

I sighed and bit my lip.

"Azreal please wake up soon."

**APOV**

I stared down at the crystal river beneath the shore I was sitting on, it was more like an overhanging wall of dirt over a deep river but still. I had been here for days and had no intentions of leaving any time soon. Though it did get a bit lonely, no one else was at this magnificent place. I wish some people could join me, it sucked having no one to talk to, but at times it was nice and peaceful.

"Hello?" A small voice asked from behind me. I jumped and almost fell into the water. I turned to see a small girl standing behind me. She had dark brown hair and dark jade green eyes, she was a pale little thing and wore a blue sun dress, she couldn't have been more than seven years old. I frowned and looked down at her.

"Hi?" I asked confused as to why a seven year old was in the middle of a meadow clearing in the forest. She gave a giggle and walked towards the edge of the shore where I sat.

"uhm who are you?" I asked this kid looked familiar but I couldn't place where from.

"I'm you silly." She said a bright smile lighting up her face. I gave a startled laugh and shook my head.

"Riight and this is candy land." I muttered sarcastically and rolling my eyes.

"It can be if you want it to, this is your dream." She said and I gave a startle cough.

"What?" I demanded looking at her startled.

"Yup, you are in a coma, right now, and at the moment your boyfriend is reading the news to you." She said giggling on the word boyfriend.

"Who?" I asked.

"Alaster." She said with a shrug and sat beside me. I nodded and leaned back.

"So why wont I wake up?" I asked. She shrugged and looked at the sky.

"That is for you to find out." She said calmly. I nodded kind of worried.

"This better not turn into a spirit quest or some other dumb shit." I muttered she let out a laugh that only a child could do and not sound creepy.

"Have you gone into the water yet?" She asked looking down at water it now seemed to plunge so deep that there seemed to be a dark bottomless black hole below our feet. It did that whenever I thought of jumping in. I shook my head as a shiver of fear ran through me.

"Why not?" She asked looking at me curiously. I couldn't lie to the little me or hide what I wanted to say so I simply did.

"I'm afraid." I said calmly. She frowned and took my hand.

"I will jump with you." She said smiling. I looked at her warm pale hand in my suddenly cold one.

"I don't want to drown you." I whispered, she gave a child like giggle and gave my hand a gentle tug. I looked into her dark green eyes and felt slightly at peace.

"Alright." I whispered and stood. I had one foot ready to leap the edge when a call stopped me dead.

"Wait!" A very familiar voice called. I spun around to see my twin standing near the woods a bright light shinning behind her as she stared at me.

"If you do that you will die. Come with me and I will lead you to safety and help you wake up." She said I felt tears sting my eyes at seeing her again. I had no idea what to do. Either I follow myself and jump or go with my sister and go into the forest. I took a step away from the bank and felt a gentle tug on my hand. I turned to see myself staring up at me a worried look on her face.

"Don't listen she is the liar, she will lead you further into darkness and then you will have no chance of waking up." She said panicked. I looked back and forth between the two and frowned. I had no idea what to do in this situation. Either I follow my sister or my little self. I didn't know.

"Sister would I ever lie to you? I love you and I would never do anything like that." Azazel said holding out her hand her green eyes honest.

"No don't please she is a liar, I will be the one to lead you to safety and to help you wake up." Lil' me said looking worried as I had started walking for Azy. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I neared her.

"I miss you so much. When I lost you I didn't know what to do. I wish you were still with me every day. All the time I question myself with what ifs. I try so much to get over your death, but it always comes up. And I want to see you again so bad." I say as I walk up and caress her face gently.

"Azreal you need to come back." I heard ripple from behind me and I knew what I needed to choose.

"And Every day I want to speak to you to tell you everything, but I can't. And I want to be with you and cause trouble like we always used to and I have waited so long to see you. And If I have waited this long, I can wait a little longer." I said cupping her face and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled her green eyes wet with tears and she nodded.

"Good bye my sister until we meet again know that I will always and always have loved you." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye I love you too and I will see you and come with you when my time is right, just for now I am still needed." I whispered she nodded and turned to walk into the light of the forest. I turned and followed the voice that had told me to come back, the voice of the man that I loved, the voice of Alaster Mephistopheles. I saw my younger self smiling as I took a leap and landed in the water below and began to swim into the black hole.

Slowly I began to hear sounds of a monitor beeping, The sound of someone reading, and a TV talking as background noise. My eyes fluttered open and I looked to see Alaster node deep in a Harry Potter book as he read aloud to me.

"Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy." I interrupted him weakly. He looked at me shocked. Then gave a yell of surprise and joy, threw the book and jumped up to hug me.

"You back." He whispered. I nodded and hugged him back.

"I'm back. Now I have one question for you, Where is Sports Master? Because I need to have a little talk with him and give a piece of my mind, er, fist."


	11. complications

**DC owns all but Azreal and Night Shade, lets get started**

**IMPORTANT- Az was in a coma for about four and a half months I know I said 3 last time but the dream sequence I did I am setting so that that was about a month in itself because dream time is a lot slower than wake time if that makes sense.**

**Chapter 11-Complications**

**APOV**

Batman strode in quickly as soon as Alaster informed him that I was awake. I looked up at him and smiled He did not look happy. Dad followed quietly looking as if he had just heard bad news.

"Azreal." Batman said curtly, my smile disappeared.

"Batman." I said looking at him curiously.

"Azreal due to what has happened and the fact that we don't know what all has happened, I will have to treat you as I would any other suspected criminal." He said and I was shocked, suspected criminal? Despite my shock, some part of my mind was working and I nodded as I remembered the protocol for when a hero goes in any form of companion ship with a criminal and was convicted.

"I will turn in my costume as soon as I can." I mumbled looking at my hands that were now clenched into fists.

"You haven't been convicted just suspected." Dad said shocked as he tilted my head up.

"I-only suspected?" I asked looking to Bruce who had a slight upturn of his lips that only immediate family would notice and I relaxed a little. "I never read that part of the handbook what does that mean for me?" I asked as a joke to lighten the tension in the room. "Oh and how long have I been out exactly?" I asked as an after thought.

"To your first question you will be questioned and put under surveillance for a while and we will have Martian Manhunter or M'gan to pick your brain just in case you are lying about anything, if they come up clean then you get to keep the status of leader of your team if one thing is off however, we may need to kick you off the league or make you a bottom of the dog pile fighter." Dad said patting my shoulder. I nodded and bit my lip.

"And as to the second question, roughly four months." Batman said. I nodded and looked to Alaster and smiled at him liking that I knew his real name now.

"Right so lets get this questioning over with now." I said calmly and pulled back the sheets to show my pale gown covered legs. I blushed realizing that this wasn't the best of outfits to be in, especially in front of NS.

"First, though, I need clothes." I muttered blushing deeper when NS laughed, to which Bats and dad glared at. He gave a sheepish smile and ran from the room. I smirked as he ran and looked up when a breeze of air ruffled my hair. Dad stood calmly holding my clothes grinning.

"Your mom will be down in about an hour." He informed me. I nodded and went to stand up, however my legs refused to work. I frowned and tried to wiggle my toes, but had no luck. "Dad I cant move my legs." I whispered, fear lacing my voice.

Dad frowned and and glanced to batman. I bit my lip and looked to Batman as well. He stood stone faced almost as if he too was in shock.

"Bats, I can't walk. Why can't I walk?" I demanded starting to panic as I thought of me never walking again. Dad placed a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down, though that did little to ease my panic.

"Whats wrong with her?" He demanded, Bats walked forward and then changed course to go to a set of cabinets and drawers. He opened a drawer and produced a reflex hammer thingy. I never really knew what they were called so I called them that.

He walked to stand in front of the bed and positioned me so my legs were hanging over the side of the bed, and tapped my knee. I felt the tap but my leg didn't react at all. I looked at dad then Bats and felt panic when the normally emotionless man of stone frowned.

"Wallace help your daughter get dressed." He muttered and hurried out of the room without another word. I looked at dad and he was sheet pale.

"Dad?" I asked uncertainly. He didn't say anything just proceeded to help me get dressed in silence. A thousand thoughts were flying through my head at once, what Bats and dad's silence meant. The fact that I couldn't walk at present. The small nagging thought that I would never walk again, which I didn't want to accept. All of these thoughts scared the hell out of me, but the thought that gave me more courage than I would ever admit to was that I was going to kill SM for what he has done, he killed my uncle in front of me and intended to turn me villain.

Bats walked back in wheeling a wheel chair in front of himself and holding a few papers under his arm that looked like they had been printed off recently.

Dad picked me up and I felt my face flush as he put me in the wheel chair.

"Dad?" I asked again my voice shaking slightly. I couldn't seem to think of any other word to say. Dad simply placed a hand on my shoulder as Bats removed his cowl and looked at me with sad blue eyes.

"Azreal, I am so sorry that I had over looked this." He said, kneeling to look me in the eye. I looked at him steadily refusing to let any tears fall one good thing SM had taught me was the perfect poker face.

"What. Is. Wrong?" I demanded slowly, finally my brain thought of something besides 'Dad?'.

"Azreal!" Mom yelled as she rushed into the room to hug me where I sat. I hugged her back realizing with a pang how much I had missed them. Dad I had missed the entire time that I had been gone, but I didn't realize that I had missed mom as well. She pulled back looking me square in the eyes.

"You are so grounded, don't you ever do that again, You have been away from me for nine months, for the record happy sixteenth." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks now I can legally drive my car." I joked trying to lighten the mood. Not a smile was given.

"Azreal, this isn't a joking matter, you could never walk again, and it is my fault." Bruce said as he pulled forth the papers. It turns out that when Sports Master hit your head on the floor, the concussion he gave you was more serious than we thought. He hit a few nerve endings in the top of your spinal chord. They are the receptors that tell you legs to move. They are swollen and are blocking any conscious or unconscious thoughts for your legs to move that's why your reflexes didn't react when I tapped you knee. You can still feel because those are completely different nerve endings and receptors." He said looking me in the eyes and informing me the blunt truth. I nodded and bit my lip, demanding that my heart stop beating so fast.

"What does that mean for me? I mean I'm a speedster, what does this mean?" I demanded, he frowned deeper and looked to mom and dad, then back to me with a nod at them.

"That means you may have to leave the team or stay behind and work as a hacker and tech helper on the home fort, I mean your archery is excellent, but you would be useless in a wheel chair." Bats said. I nodded accepting that and stared down at my hands in my lap, biting my lip.

"Is there any chance that I will walk again?" I asked not looking up from my hands.

"There is a fifty-fifty chance of you recovering from this." Bats said and I looked up hopeful. He looked back calmly and nodded at me.

"Azreal, we will do all that we can to help you walk again but for now, we still need to interrogate you." Bats said as he slipped his cowl back on and became the man of stone again. I nodded having nothing to hide and not really worrying about that at the moment. I was still worried about the two questioning thoughts that kept buzzing around in my head.

What if this couldn't be fixed and I never walk again. What would I do then?

 

**This is fangluv signing off reminding you to stay safe and stay asterous**


	12. interrogations and family meeting.

**DC owns all but Azreal and Alaster lets begin shall we?**

**Chapter 12-interrogations and family meeting.**

**APOV**  
I stared at my lap as mom and dad went to walk beside my wheel chair. Batman took the handles and began to walk. Moving without controlling my momentum felt odd, unnatural.  
I sighed noting a second problem, we would have to walk through the entire Cave in order to get to the interrogation rooms. I shook my head slightly and allowed my hair to fall in my face so no one would see the few tears that had begun to fall. I hated crying, it was messy and unnecessary in my book. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and figured it was mom or dad trying to console me. I simply stiffened, just because I missed them, didn't mean I wasn't still mad with them about lying.  
Bats began to walk at a swift pace when we had gotten out of the Medic bay, and I simply watched as tears fell lightly and silently on my jeans and folded hands. I could hear slight murmuring but otherwise no one said anything that caught my attention. I wasn't paying attention when but at one point Jo'on stepped in front of me and began to walk. I felt slightly claustrophobic but better none the less as I was shielded form view.  
Within minutes we were at the interrogation rooms. I looked up when Jo'on opened the door for us and bats wheeled me in, mom, dad, and Jo'on filing in behind us. Bats went to a shelf in the corner and turned on a camera and picked up a tape recorder, turned it on, and set it on the table in front of me. I looked up at him calmly hiding my true emotions.  
"Azreal West, you are under suspicions of aiding in the murder of Roy Harper, uhh the original Roy Harper." Bats said calmly and I looked up at him confusion crossing my face.  
"The original?" I questioned. Bats nodded and went to fidget with the recorder.  
"Yes original, the roy harper that is married to Jade is a clone. Sports master killed the real Roy Harper the night of your rescue." He said looking me in the eyes. "What we need to know is, did you assist him in the murder?" He asked sternly staring me down. I frowned and shook my head.  
"No at the time I thought he was mu uncle, so why would I kill him?" I demanded. 'And also, just because I trained with a villain doesn't mean I became one. I still stick tot he whole no killing rule." I said and noticed that Jo'on nodded his head from his place slightly behind me. I could still see him in my peripheral vision. He apparently was reading my mind to make sure I wasn't lying.  
I glanced at mom as she gave a sigh, I guessed it was relief that her little girl hadn't killed anyone. Bats nodded and went on in his questioning.  
"What exactly did he teach you in your time away?" Bats asked. I thought back over the nine months of training and bit my lip.  
"Uhh I can now run and get away with a power inhibitor on my person, hold my breath for more than thirty minutes fifty is pushing it however. I have been brushing up on ancient fighting skills, ancient languages along with current ones. Oh I can hack a computer in less than six seconds with explosions going off around me and a bomb strapped under my chair. I can now fence and sword fight. My archery skills increased by about fifty percent and I don't need to use gloves to use my bow like mom and RA has taught me." I said ticking things off in my head.  
"That isn't all." Jo'on said suspiciously. I frowned thinking while the other stared me down.  
"Oh yeah I know all the pressure points and nerves in the human body as well as the bones, organs, and functions." I said and with Jo'on still glaring slightly at me I thought harder.  
"Uhh lets see, I know how to make a bomb from brownie batter, uhh I know how to do disguises from little more than common make up as well as drive a tank now. Oh and I also know how to hot-wire a car." I said not knowing of anything else. Jo'on saw that I didn't remember anything else and nodded. Bats nodded as well.  
"So he basically gave you advanced training?" He asked as he sat down in a chair across from me. I nodded leaning my head on my hand, still kind of tired. He nodded and looked to my parents then back to me.  
"Azreal why did you leave?" He asked, leaning forward. I frowned and glared.  
"Ask them." I snarled gesturing to my parents. Mom and dad both frowned and looked at me confused. I glared at them and turned back to bats figuring that they wouldn't answer.  
"My entire life they have been lying to me and keeping important information from me. I mean hell they kept the real reason for my twin sisters death from me and had me thinking for five years that I had been the cause of her death. They could have at least informed me that SM had been the cause. I would have rather known that then thought that I had killed my own flesh and blood!" By now I was shouting and mom and dad both looked shocked.  
"Az how did you..?" Mom trailed off as she walked to stand behind Bats to look me in the eye. I glared back and looked at bats.  
"Thats another thing SM taught me. He taught me what my family tree really is." I growled changing my glare from an Az glare to a Bats glare. She gave a shocked breath and stumbled back. Bats sighed and stood from his seat turning off the camera and recorder.  
"This is a family matter that we all need to settle. Jo'on will you please go and get Night Wing, I believe he needs to be here as well." Bats said. Jo'on nodded and left the room quickly returning with NW who smiled at me when he walked in.  
"Good to see you again." He said as he walked to lean on a wall behind Bats. I stared at him for a moment then turned to face Bats. He looked at Jo'on who left the room shutting the door behind himself.  
When he was gone Bats removed his cowl and Dick followed his lead by removing his mask. Mom and dad both were in their civvies so they simply pulled chairs from the corner to sit at either end of the metal table. I glanced from them to Bruce who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Now Az what the hell are you talking about?" He asked calmly as he glanced from me to my parents.  
"My entire life I was made to believe that my real grandparents were both dead, not only that but that they had worked on a farm until my grandfathers death to which grandma moved to Gotham with mom and well mom joined the team." I said frowning. "I was also made to believe that a fire that I had started had been the cause of my twins death. But actually it was my grandfathers doing." I said. "And also I find all of this out from my villain grandfather. So I'm a little pissed off, sue me." I growled and crossed my arms and slumped into my wheel chair. Mom looked at her hands in her lap and dad looked at mom then then back to mom and sighed.  
"Az, we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry about your heritage. We wanted you to have as normal of a childhood as we could. And with all that you had on your schedule having at least a normal family aside from your mom and Jade was the best that we could do." He said with a sigh. I frowned and shook my head.  
"Thats another thing. Mom was the third Huntress and I never even knew about that!" I shouted in anger glaring at mom.  
"What else have you hidden from me throughout my life?" I demanded. She sighed and shook her head.  
"Nothing else that I can think of." She said and looked me in the eyes.  
"Az we have been nothing but truthful your entire life, unless the truth needed to be kept from you. In this case it did. We were simply protecting you from things that you didn't need to worry on. I mean you knew about Jade but that was all we wanted you to know. If you had known about everything else you would have worried on following in our footsteps. You always worry about things like that. And besides, we were going to tell you, but it just wasn't the right time. We had intended to tell you when you got older." She said and I felt my temper spike.  
"How much older mother?" I demanded, she was shocked at the fact that I had called her mother rather than just mom and leaned away from the table. Dad sighed and stood up.  
"Bats I do believe this is over is she cleared?" He asked looking bruce in the eyes. He nodded and stood.  
"The three of us need to talk but for now go home. Oh and for the record Wayne enterprises is going to pay for a two week vacation for the tree of you to take, obviously you need it." He said. Mom and dad nodded but I made no action to do so. I would go but first I was going to walk again, I needed to get to my lab to look at some things.  
"Fine but when I can walk again." I said when I had noticed everyone staring pointedly at me. Bruce nodded and slid his cowl back on Dick copying his actions. He walked to the door to let us out and strode out himself. I sighed and began to move the wheels of my chair myself not letting mom or dad wheel me out. I didn't really want to go anywhere with them but they were my family so I would have to.  
Either way I probably wouldn't see much of them. I had work to do. Work in the form of nano-bots.


	13. Rocket Chair?

**Alright DC owns all but Azreal and Alaster**

**Chapter 13-Rocket chair?**

**APOV**  
When we got back into the house I wheeled towards the back of the house. As I did I observed the rest of the house. It was different. In the time that I had been gone, the house had become spotless, lacking the normal clutter that it had held from housing two speedsters and an archer. I frowned as I ran my hand over the table looking for the button that would ope a back wall that led to my lab Dad's was underground for safety reasons that I didn't have to take yet. I found it fast enough and mashed it bringing my hand back covered in dust. I frowned and whipped it on my jeans and watched the wall open.  
"Az what are you doing?" Mom asked I glanced back at her and sighed.  
"Fixing my legs but that can wait I need dad's help I need to soup up my chair a bit and in order to do that I need a second set of hands." I said she looked hurt by me not asking for her help. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Mom you already proved a long time ago that you have no idea what you are doing when it comes down to science dad has taught me all that he knows and more. So I need a second scientist to help me out for a while." I said she nodded still looking a little hurt.  
"Okay I guess I will go make you some more arrows or something." She said I frowned and looked at my lab.  
"Maybe you can make dinner I'm famished and I missed your home cooking." I said her face brightened and she nodded. I watched her leave and turned to face dad.  
"Right." I muttered and wheeled to a door that demanded a pass code and an eye scan. I entered the required security measures and wheeled into the lab. He followed quietly and gave a low whistle.  
"I haven't been in here before, you have some pretty neat stuff." He muttered looking around.  
I nodded and proceeded through. This one went underground as well but it veered away from dads lab so that in the case of an explosion on either one the other wouldn't be touched. I glanced around and sighed. Most of this was going to be sent to Fox and Dick to play with when I had the chance to get it all out. The top chamber was pretty much finished experiments- that could help the league or the world- that I had for the time being placed behind six sheets of bullet proof glass and walls of straight up led steel. Not even Clark could break into the cases even if he wanted to.  
"Why didn't you look in here while I was away?" I asked as I went to the steel doors that would hold the elevator that led to the second level, IE the corridor that would lead back at about a three mile slope-so that the lab was further down-and to the final and third level where I did my work. Normally it would only take me a few seconds but now I had to either have dad run me and the chair to the next elevator or wheel at a super slow speed.  
"I thought it would be a breach on your privacy. You have never been in my lab without permission so why would I go into yours with no permission?" He stated I nodded and looked ahead. A smirk found my lips as I thought over the answer.  
"Couldn't get past security could you?" I questioned. He gave a hearty laugh as we walked past several nano-bot experiments that buzzed as the motion sensors found our vibrations going through the ground. I pulled the brakes suddenly on my chair when a sudden thought came from the 'bots.  
Dad plowed into my back and came around to give me a confused look.  
"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I nodded and moved over to the case holding the little buzzing robots.  
"Nothing is wrong, I just got an idea." I muttered and scanned my hand to open the case. the little bots flew out and began buzzing the hall. I reached into the back of the case to produce a little clear box.  
"Bots voice overwrite, system overwrite number 5821693." I said they stopped and all seemed to hover in one place.  
"Good come to the box and await further commands." I said and in seconds the box was full of little round robots. Dad simply stared at me confused.  
"what are you planning?" He demanded. I looked at him and smiled.  
"I'm going to walk again, but first I need to rewire these things. But first things first, lets soup this baby up." I muttered patting my chair. Dad nodded, looking skeptic, and we both headed to the elevator. Dad took my chair and sped ran to the elevator to save time. I scanned my eye and gave a light prick of my finger for a blood sample and entered a code into the little key code thingy. Dad stared at me for a second then gave out a laugh.  
"Guarded enough for you?" He asked skeptically. I smirked when the door opened to reveal my lab.  
"There is a forty pound rock of kryptonite in a vault at the very back. And a good bit of unstable chemicals that could lead to the destruction of the world as we know it." I said wheeling ahead to one of my experiment tables.  
"Oh." Dad muttered and walked over to stand beside me. I glanced at the chair beside me quietly and sighed.  
"Dad could you help me out a little please?" I muttered blushing. He nodded, picked me up and sat me in the chair. I reached under the seat and found the little leaver that would lift the chair up to the level of the table. I then proceeded to glance down and pick up mu chair and place it on the table in front of me. Dad stood beside me ready to go get what I needed to remake my chair.

**(OOC not gonna bore you with the details so here is an annoying line. For the record this line makes you a time traveler, you have just teleported twelve hours into the future.)**

I stared at my new creation and gave a light yawn. Dad was sleeping in a chair beside me and I was about to do the same. Mom had come down a couple times to check on us and bring us food. After the first walk she learned to bring a bike down here. But otherwise I have had no interruptions. That was a good thing though, it gave me more time to work on what I now called my second baby.  
Of course when I fixed my legs I would pass this onto the vault of just in case uses, basically a room at the bat cave that was full of experiments that I considered useless for the time being, but had enough use that they could be used in an emergence situation. My phone buzzed telling me I had a call and I picked up as I began to burn a little Flash symbol into the side of my chair.  
"Hello?" I muttered and swore when I burned my hand a little.  
"Hey sweetie, Dick and Fox are here to see you, said that you texted them for help?" Mom asked. I nodded and set down the blow torch.  
"Alright send them down please, the lab is open." I said and hung up. After the second time of having to open the lab for mom and dad-he had to go use the potty as he so properly phrased it - I simply entered a code that for the time being would allow the lab to open for anyone.  
Within ten minutes they both were walking in, joking and commenting on the experiments that I had in the upper level.  
"Far enough underground for you?" Fox asked laughing. I nodded and turned my chair to face them.  
"In the case of an explosion, only I would get fried." I said with a shrug. Dick nodded and strode over to a snoring dad.  
"I take it your assistant passed out on out?" He asked. I nodded and laughed.  
"Yeah, but I'm almost done, just needed a bit of help with some wires and computer stuff." I said calmly. Dick and Fox walked over as I turned my chair back around, using the table. They both nodded and looked at what I had lined up so far to add to the chair.  
"Most of it is pretty basic, the only thing that should be a real problem is the jet pack." I said as I went back to burning the flash symbol into the side of the chair.  
"What are the bots for?" Dick asked nodding at the box that was on the corner of the table.  
"Different experiment." I muttered as I set down the blow torch and looked at the chair. and tightened a bolt that would hold the bow quiver in place.  
"Well I can do the computer stuff pretty quick." Dick said walking to stand on the other side of the table. He looked at the pile of tech stuff that I had piled on the table and smiled. Fox nodded and looked at the small jet pack on the table.  
"Right I can put this on the bottom of the chair, and I can fix them so that you lift from the ground and can go pretty fast as well." He said. I nodded and glanced at both boys.  
"Have a field day boys." I said grinning, they both smiled and went to work.

**(more time traveling, about three hours into the future, why don't you eat some fish fingers and custard?)**

I stared at my new chair, the new features were; jet packs, stun guns in the arm, computer access, basically a chair version of Dick's wrist computer the computer screen would pull up in front of me. A navigation system, a pack on the back to hold whatever I needed be it arrows or snacks, a seat belt for safety reasons, I had also risen it about a foot so I wan't so short so larger wheels, extra padding in the seats, covers on the wheels, I had made the chair par in general a little smaller due to my tiny size, and a few other things. All in all it was pretty bad ass.  
"Right now lets speak about your upper level." Dick said as he helped me down into my chair.  
"What about it?" I asked coyly. He smirked and leaned on the table beside Fox.  
"When you planning on sharing?" He asked. I got a fake thoughtful look and smirked.  
"Let me garb a few things and the rest is for you and Fox to play with." I said calmly. He nodded and smiled.  
"Now talk to me about what you plan on doing with the nano bots."


	14. bath time and surgery

**Alright DC owns all but Azreal and Alaster.**

**OH and this chapter will be a little bit M and finally the moment you all have been waiting for Az X Alaster Just for you**

**Chapter 14- Bath time and surgery**

**APOV**  
I sighed as I stared down at the makeup of the small nano bot through the magnifying glass that was attached to a band on my head. It has been about three days since Dick and Fox cleaned me out and helped with my chair and I have been working on these things since. At the moment I was locked in my room with all the nano tech I needed.  
I hadn't slept at all in those three days and I have hardly eaten. I think I am starting to scare mom but she will live and so will I, no matter what the unicorn in the corner says. Sides I am almost done, I just need to fix a few wires on this one and I will be done. I am really glad that I thought to program the other bots by the mind of the main one, the leader so to speak.  
"Az?" A voice sounded at my door, then the door was cracking open and Alaster was walking in.  
"Hey I just came to check- Oh my Gods, when was the last time you slept, or eaten for that matter?!" He asked surprised. I simply grunted hardly even realizing what he had said. I just continued to work diligently.  
"Az? Azreal? Azreal West!" He said spinning my chair around and forcing me to look at me. "Jesus Az, what the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded brushing my probably dirty hair from my face. I stared at him and simply shrugged.  
"I wanna walk and run again and I found a way to do that. I'm not gonna stop til I have that perfected." I muttered. He sighed and scooped me up from my computer chair and carried me to my wheel chair. I frowned up at him but didn't fight him, not wanting to. I liked him too much. Wait did I just think that? I shook my head and sighed.  
"So what brings you around?" I asked smiling up at him. He smirked and sat on my bed across from me.  
"I was in town so I decided to drop in on you and take you out to eat, my treat." He said and I gave a small laugh.  
"You sure about that?" I asked lightly punching his knee. He smiled and met my eyes.  
"Maybe you need a bath first but otherwise yes. Az we need to talk in private." He said suddenly serious. I bit my lip and nodded. He stood and walked to take the back of my chair. I frowned and looked back at him.  
"I thought I was taking a bath first?" I asked He smiled down at me and nodded.  
"You are, but I'm helping you take one." He said calmly. I felt my face pale and almost slapped him.  
"No way, no way in hell are you helping my bathe1" I growled at him and looked away. He chuckled from behind me and walked my to the door.  
"Who do you think helped bathe you while you were in a coma?" He asked as he waited on me to lean forward and open the door. I felt a furious blush rise to my cheeks and leaned forward allowing my hair to cover it as I opened the door.  
"Jerk." I muttered and he chuckled again.  
"Good to see you haven't lost your personality." He muttered and sighed.  
"Speaking of which, how have you been, I hear you haven't been accepting visitors since you got back. The only word I got from how you were doing was from Fox and Nightwing. So how have you been?" He asked as we wheeled into the hallway. I bit my lip and shrugged.  
"Well I mean, I have been fine, been working on nano bots for the last three days and hacking random things. Nothing too eventful has been going on." I muttered as he came to a stop and I had to point out where the bathroom was. He followed my direction to the end of the hall and I opened the door.  
"So no, like, sudden urges to stab things or any little leprechauns on your shoulder telling you to burn things to the ground?" He joked. I smirked and shook my head.  
"No more than usual." I muttered and turned to watch him shut the bathroom door.  
"Wheres mom and dad?" I asked suddenly realizing that it was kind of odd that he was here at all. As he had said I wasn't accepting many visitors. After their visit not even Dick or Fox or Bruce.  
"Fighting with the league and trying to find SM." He said calmly. I nodded and looked ahead sighing.  
"I wish I could be out there helping them." I muttered. He nodded as he came to stand in front of me and help me undress.  
"Well knowing you, you will find a way to fix all of this." He said calmly as he toyed with my shirt. I blushed again and removed it feeling self conscious in my little black bra. He smirked and walked behind me to unclasp it. I gave a squeak and knocked him away.  
"Its cold in here, run the water first." I muttered and looked away from him. He nodded and walked to the tub.  
"How do you like your water?" He asked looking over his shoulder at me.  
"As hot as can be with a small hint of cold, good for the muscles." I muttered and watched him run the water humming a random song as he did. When the water had finished running and the bubbles he had added were at their fullest he strode over to me and held out his hand.  
"May I?" He asked gesturing to the rest of my clothes. I blushed but nodded only I undid my own bra.  
"Here." He muttered standing me up and leaning me on his shoulders, so that I was holding his shoulders to keep myself up and simply hanging off of his body. He smirked at my blush and simply stripped me the rest of the way.  
"Right, you have gotten way skinnier since I last saw you." He muttered as he scooped me up again and carried me over to the tub. I gave a light wince at his words and the hot water as it hit my skin but relaxed as I allowed my muscles and nerves to relax into the water.  
"I haven't really been wanting to eat." I muttered as I arranged the bubbles around my body to cover myself. He nodded and leaned around me to get some shampoo and conditioner. I sighed and went to take them from him but he simply held them out of my reach. I glared while he laughed and continued to hold them out of my reach.  
"Please?" I asked, he simply shook his head and went to open the shampoo. I growled and threw water on him. He jumped and looked down at his shirt, gave a sly smirk and pulled his shirt off.  
"I can't be all wet in this cold room can I?" He asked jokingly, I couldn't answer, I simply gaped at his exposed torso, he looked like he could be a beach model or something. I bit my lip and tore my eyes away when he gave a chuckle.  
When that little scene was over I went to grab for the soap again he pulled it out of my reach again. So I took a different tactic. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the tub on top of me. bubbles and water went everywhere. He sputtered a few times and looked at me in shock. I smiled calmly and took the shampoo from him.  
"Well now you are all wet." I muttered mockingly as I stared into his eyes, which I just realized with a start were a deep muddy brown. He apparently decided on contacts for today. He stared back into my own eyes and smiled.  
"It would seem I am." He said as he inched closer My mind screamed at me to pull back to stop looking into those eyes and stop inching my hand over his chest to his back to his neck. But I found that I didn't want to, even if I did I couldn't. It seemed both of us were being controlled by some outside force. The second our lips touched was when our sense seemed to return to us and I think I was the first to pull away. He and I both looked at each other shocked and then I gave a nervous laugh and rubbed my neck.  
"Right I am starting to prune maybe we should get out." I muttered. He nodded stood out of the water and wrapped a towel around himself and then pulled me up and wrapped a towel around me and carried me out of the bathroom, promising to get my chair when I was dressed. I simply nodded and mechanically dried myself off and put on the outfit he handed me.  
"You will probably fit dads clothes go ahead and go get an outfit from his room." I muttered not meeting his eye and looking down at the afghan that sat on my bed. He gave a grunt and disappeared out of the room coming back a bit later in new clothes and my chair. They were a little tight on him but he didn't seem to mind all that much.  
"So whats with the contacts?" I asked deciding to break the silence that had risen between us. A slight sigh came from him and he seemed to be happy to get off of the subject as I was.  
"Well Bats told me to start disguising my eyes when I am off duty so that I'm not accidentally found out." He said I nodded and watched him cross the room to help me into my chair.  
"Now how about we go get dinner already?" I asked dramatically laying my hand over my forehead and giving a moan.  
"I'm wasting away here, I'm gonna disappear soon." I whined and laughed when he simply rose an eyebrow.  
"Yeah yeah I know drama queen." I muttered. He rolled his eyes and went to put on his shoes.  
"Where are yours?" He asked nodding at my bare feet.  
"Under my bed I think." I said and looked down at my toes wishing I could wiggle them like I used to. He came back with a pair of my open toed sandals and knelt to slide them on.  
"Are you the Cinderella that I have been looking for?" He joked as he slid on my left shoe.  
"It fits!" He cheered, "Lets get you out of those maid clothes and get married and live in the castle!" He said standing up pretending to look for a ring.  
"Yes lets be in love forever and live happily ever after even though we only knew each other for like five hours!" I cheered batting my eyelashes, smiling when he grabbed a ring off of my dresser and kneeling to put it on my left hand. I placed my right over my heart and pretended to swoon when he kissed the ring.  
We locked eyes and after a second of silent communication we both burst out laughing. I took the ring and put it on my right hand and he finished putting on my shoes and stood erect and frowned a little.  
"What?" I asked grin still on my face.  
"How are we gonna et you down the stairs?" He questioned. I smiled and began wheeling myself out.  
"Watch this, its totally cool." I said smirking as I activated the jet pack and simply flew down the stairs. I heard a surprised laugh from Alaster then him ranting on how he wanted one. He ran down the stairs as I landed and came to stand behind me to finish wheeling me.  
"You will never cease to amaze me." He said. I nodded and opened the front door and glanced back at him.  
"i am full of surprises." I said quite confidently . He smirked and pointed ahead of us.  
"I seem to have a few of them as well. Happy late birthday." He said I glanced ahead and gave a squeal. There sitting in my drive way was my baby, my beautiful car.  
"Oh my god! how did you get her out of the JL compound?!" I demanding practically screaming and wanting to drive her again.  
"I snuck her out, wasn't too hard when you have Nightwing rooting for you and keeping an eye out for the senior members of the team. Oh and for the time being she will have to be driven by me but I figured once you get your legs back you will break her back in with no trouble." He said I smiled and pulled him down to me to hug and give a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you so much." I whispered in his ear. He gave a laugh and nodded.  
"No problem, didn't know you were that attached to your car. Normally it's the guy who obsesses over his car." He joked and wheeled me out to my baby. I smiled and opened the passenger side door and he picked me up to place me into the car.  
"Hello Azreal." My car chirped and I sighed in content.  
"Hello sexy." I cooed, stroking the dashboard gently. Alaster stepped in a few seconds later and gave a laugh.  
"Don't worry I will treat her right, scouts honor." He said I nodded and unconsciously took his hand. He didn't pull back so I didn't move my hand either.  
"So where are we going anyway?" I questioned. He smirked and placed his free hand over his lips in the 'shush' sign.  
"Can't tell its a secret." He said and turned to face the road and punched the gas, flattening both of us against our seats. I smiled missing his kind of speed and sat back and enjoyed the ride. The ride that lasted from Gotham to steel city in under twenty minutes. This was normally a three hour drive.  
"Good to see you like speed as much as I do." I said smiling at him as he got out of the car. He came to my side smirking.  
"Well I gotta keep up with you don't I?" He asked as he picked me up and placed me in my chair. I smiled and looked ahead at the pier.  
"So where are we going exactly? I really wanna know." I said almost whining. He smirked and walked over to a post within the pier and winked.  
"We are going under the ocean. The JL opened a new HQ under the ocean, hasn't even been walked on by a YJ member yet. only bats has been on it so far." Alaster said smiling. I grinned and watched as an elevator came up from the ocean. He walked back and wheeled me on and stepped behind me. With a hiss the door shut and we began to descend. I watched the water as we went down fish startled as we passed and the water began to grow darker and darker when we reached a certain point the elevator cut left and began towards the lights that sat within the darkness. I was in awe to say the least.  
After a good bit we finally came to a stop inside the dome and had to wait about five minutes fro the water to drain from the room and air to fill in then the elevator opened and Alaster wheeled me in.  
I looked around at everything and smiled, this was amazing.  
"This is amazing." I said beaming up at him and glancing up at the top of the dome when a shark swam over head.  
"Yup and for tonight its ours, Nightwing decided you needed a pick me up so he told me about this place and told me to bring you out here." He said and wheeled me over to a table that was candle lit, ironically enough considering the environment we were in right now.  
"Your table milady." He said and I wheeled over to the table smirking.  
"Please tell me that we are having anything but fish." I said looking around at the dome knowing that that would end up being the cliche of the setting.  
"No. Food imported fro The Little Homey Diner." He said as he motioned for someone to come delver food. A Big Burger special was set in front of me and fried chicken for him.  
"I remember you muttering something about it being your favorite place when you were asleep." He said. I blushed and nodded.  
"It is. Dad and I used to race there when I was little. I've practically grown up there." I added and reached for a bottle of ketchup. He smirked and leaned back in his chair.  
"I don't really have a favorite, I eat where and when I can. I keep myself so busy I normally forget to eat." He said with a laugh as he began to cut his chicken. I smiled and shook my head.  
"I wouldn't be able to physically do that." I said knowing that I had halfway been doing that for three days. I think dad was gonna come stuff food down my throat soon. Alaster laughed and nodded in understanding.  
"So tell me about those nano bots you are working on." He said leaning on his hand to listen. I nodded and leaned back pulling the info from my memory.  
"Well you know how electricity can cause dead nerves to move? Well what if a group of small robots that were controlled by the mind were implanted in the paralyzed or dead membrane to cause it to move again and the mother robot is placed within the nerve or chunk of brain that controls said membrane or appendage?" I asked staring him in the eye.  
"It could rewrite what we know about brain damage, and paralysis." Alaster said nodding now interested in what I was saying.  
"Well if all I'm correct then I am about to create technology capable do doing just that." I said and ate a fry off of my plate he cut some of his chicken and nodded.  
"So what if it doesn't work, what will you do then?" He asked looking concerned. "And another question, who will be the guinea pig for this experiment?" He asked. I could see the thousands of thoughts flying through his head.  
"Well I'm the guinea pig for this one, and if it does fail, the I get a second surgery to remove the main bots and inject the serum that would cause the other nanos to dissolve." I said with a casual shrug. He frowned but nodded.  
"So what about your powers? Won't that hinder you?" He asked looking me dead in the eyes.  
"Who knows?" I said with a shrug. "If anything They with simply morph with my abilities and muscles to work for me and not against and if they are a permanent inhibitor then I will still be able to walk so either way I win." I said calmly and took a bite of my burger. He nodded, stole a fry and leaned back.  
"So when do you plan on doing this little experiment?" He questioned.  
"I was hoping tomorrow. I simply have to fix a few more wires and then I will be done." I said with a shrug. He nodded and looked out at the ocean.  
"You scared at all about this?" He asked. I gave a sigh and shook my head.  
"Look I am more or less looking forward to it. Hell I have worked with Bats I'm not really afraid of anything anymore." I said with a casual shrug.  
Alaster was about to say something but was interrupted my my phone ringing.  
"Hold on." I muttered and hit the little answer button on the screen.  
"Az, where are you?" Mom asked on the other end. I sighed and smiled at Alaster.  
"Hanging out with nightshade." I answered simply.  
"Alright, well I need you home there are some people down to see you, say you called them about something involving nanobots won't tell me straight out tho."  
"Alright tell them to wait in my room and I will be home in about twenty maybe thirty minutes." I said and hung up.  
"We gotta go." I muttered as I slid my phone in a pocket in my chair. He nodded and stood to come around to wheel me out.  
"Hopefully today will be the last day that I use this and Oracle can steal my chair, she has been wanting one with a jet pack for a long time now." I muttered. He laughed and led me to the elevator.  
"I hope it is the last day too, I'm tired of being leader, it's your turn." He said I smirked and nodded.

**-Hey, I'm a line, I'm gonna interrupt y'all, want some chips, just 'cause I'm interrupting, doesn't mean I gotta be rude, well I'm gonna go now and let you get back to your reading byeeeeee-**

I stared Bats dead in the eye as he looked back at me dead on, we had been like this for about an our not saying anything just staring. Yesterday after I had gotten back from the new base I had finished my bots while speaking with several of the leagues best surgeons about my options. The bots would be injected into muscle tissue in my legs and the main one would be implanted into the dead nerve in the back of my neck along with several other 'follow bots' to get the signal everywhere. At the moment, Bats was trying to talk me out of this to 'find a different way' as he had said. I was standing my ground and waiting on the operating room to be ready. Mom and dad stood near by and waited as well. They were with Bats but after realizing that I wouldn't cave simply accepted and would wait to see what happened.  
"Azreal, we are ready to operate." A doctor said. I nodded and wheeled into the room. Bats, mom, dad, and Nightwing, following behind. No one else was allowed in the room with us.  
"We need her on her stomach and in a gown please." The doctor said I nodded and looked to mom to help me. the boys walked out and mom helped me change into the gown and carried me over to the bed.  
I lay on my stomach and felt a small needle prick in my side.I let out a little gasp but mom rubbed my back.  
"Just the drug to knock you out." Dad said as they re entered the room. I nodded as the room began to go fuzzy on me.  
My eyes began to droop and mom took my hand. I smiled at her nodded and drifted off.

**-Hey it's me again, Op gonna go again byeeeee-**

I woke up with a pulsing pain in my neck and head. I was on a bed in the middle of an infirmary. Dad smiled when he saw me and motioned for the others to come in. Half of the league and the entirety of the JL filled into the room, everyone holding different gifts of some sort.  
"Hey how ya' feeling?" Dick asked smiling at me as he fought through the crowd. I smiled and thought for a second.  
"Like I took a batarang to the neck. And my head feels like it did when I ran into the wall at top speed and forgot to vibrate through instead of simply running through." I said and grinned at him.  
"So now for the big question." Alaster said when everyone had quieted down.  
"And what would that be?" I asked smirking.  
"Did it work? Can you walk?" He asked. I bit my lip as I let that question begin to nag me and flipped my covers back thinking about walking and hopping the brain nano bot would pick it up.  
"Lets find out shall we?"


	15. Harder, Better, Faster

**Alright DC owns all but Azreal and Alaster.**

**Chapter 15-harder better faster stronger.**

**APOV**

"Did it work? Can you walk?" Alaster asked. I bit my lip as I let that question begin to nag me and flipped my covers back thinking about walking and hopping the brain nano bot would pick it up.  
"Lets find out shall we?" I muttered and with what felt like a light buzz running through my legs and neck I flipped my legs over the edge of the bed and stood on wobbly numb feeling legs. There was a collection of gasps then cheers. Bats found his way to the front a grin on his face despite the cowl and normal avoidance of emotion while in the whole Bats mode.  
"Az you could have just created what we need to help others walk again." He said and I smirked nodded and glanced at Alaster a smile playing my lips as he nodded along with bats. I glanced at everyone within the room and grinned.  
"Az, there is one more question that needs to be answered." Dad said as he made his way to the front of the crowd.  
"And what would that be?" I asked smiling at him.  
"Can you run?" He asked. I pretended to thing and gave a sly smirk.  
"Only one way to find out. Race ya!" I shouted and took off within seconds I was practically flying on the pavement and a second later I was home and the wind was just barely catching up with me along with various plant, papers, and various other things that I had displaced.  
A full minute later dad was showing up running at his full speed. He stopped short in front of me and was panting for air .  
"What...the...hell..Az...Azreal?" He panted, I shook my head not understanding what he meant.  
"What do you mean dad I simply ran." I said with a shrug.  
"You broke the sound barrier Az I think everyone's head is still reeling and ears are still ringing." He said when he had regained his breath. I frowned and shook my head.  
"I wasn't going that fast. Was I?" I questioned uncertain. He nodded and Pulled me onto his back so we could both run back to the cave. When we got back a few moments later everyone was talking all at once so that we couldn't understand. Never talk to a speedster more than one at a time, it messes with us.  
"OY!" I shouted to quiet them.  
"Okay now Nightwing please sum up the babble for me." I said politely. He nodded and gave a Grayson smirk meaning something devious was running through his head.  
"Well you just broke the sound barrier and sounded off louder than a pistol." He said simply. "I mean that was faster than you have ever run, we need to time you on that." Dick said seriously. I nodded and looked to dad who nodded as well.  
"But for now, Az your walking again! And you may have just helped millions of people!" Dick said, clapping me on the back. I smiled and nodded.  
"You still have the blue prints?" Fox asked as he walked through the crowd. I nodded Fox smiled and glanced at bats.  
"I'm gonna need them." He said I nodded and held up my hand.  
"All of that can wait for later, but first things first. Wheres Sports master?" I glanced around at the suddenly downwards faces who all seemed a hell of a lot more interested in their feet or fuzz on their shirts or pants.  
"What?" I demanded. Dad sighed and stepped forward.  
"I didn't want to tell you this before because you were so busy, but he fled the country and went into hiding while you were in a coma. We still haven't been able to find him." He said rubbing his neck then placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Excuse me?" I demanded shrugging his hand off suddenly angry. He sighed and bit his lip. A nervous habit that, according to mom, he had picked up after Azazel and myself were born.  
"Look Az, we need you to understand, we couldn't catch him even if we wanted to. He was already gone by the time we got to you. And when we realized what had happened, we had been so preoccupied with saving you and the funeral, that we couldn't track him at all." He said in a pleading tone. I wanted to scream, to yell, to accuse them of being lazy, or crappy heroes, but I couldn't. I understood and I couldn't blame them, simply because all of this was my fault.  
"Right." I muttered and flipped some hair out of my face.  
"Fox I can get you those blue prints whenever you want." I said calmly and turned to leave the room and head for the track. Dad went to follow but I held up my hand.  
"Not today, today I simply want to test my abilities and see what happens, I will see you when I get home." I said and he stopped the door swinging shut in his face behind me.


	16. New Velocity

**DC owns all but Velocity and Alaster**

**16- New velocity.**

**APOV**  
I stared ahead as I heard the milliseconds tick down, right now I was simply stretching for the umpteenth time. So far I was trying to break my record of five seconds around the cave, but after almost taking bats and everyone else away with an accidental hurricane, I was simply running the track and getting ready to run the ocean a few laps.  
I haven't slowed down yet, not to eat, or rest, or even breathe. It would seem that I don't need that at the moment. Maybe I do and I am just going to fast to feel it, or care. regardless I don't need to slow down right now.  
By ow I have noticed Nightwing and Alaster on the bleachers of the track, timing me and making bets. I smile and speed up, going as fast as I can. I like this new speed, with it I don't need to think, don't need to feel, don't need to know how they let me down and let my almost killer get away. I sped up as the dark anger began to seep up on me once more. I would not blame them, it was my fault and I would have to fix my boo-boos on my own. I would track him down tonight.  
"Azreal!" I heard Alaster call, I slowed down eventually coming to a halt in front of my uncle and my boyfriend.  
"Yeah?" I asked levelly only distantly realizing how bad my legs hurt. Note to self try to pace myself next time.  
"You should come inside, its about to storm hard, you might want to not get pelted with needle sharp rain." He said laughing as he held out a hand to help me pull myself up off the track. I smiled, took it, and let him and Nightwing heave me up over the railing and onto the bleachers. I sighed and walked with them inside, just as the doors closed, it began to pour.  
"Good timing." I commented. and headed for the kitchen, my mind and body finally deciding to scream at me to eat. A bag of chips was the first thing I grabbed and I sat at the counter to nibble on them.  
"Your mother want to take you out to celebrate and I have told her that you will or no missions and we will even lock you out of the cave until you do. She is worried about you, you hardly talk to her anymore." Dick said I glowered for a moment, sighed, then nodded.  
"You didn't need to threaten me about it, I would have gone if you would have just said no missions until I did." I grumbled and set the chips aside. I was still sore with mom about her keeping everything about my family from me. And I didn't want to sit and talk with her but I suppose I had to, it would save her a few grey hairs, and me a few stress wrinkles.  
"Right when does she want to talk?" I demanded. Dick shrugged and looked at the clock.  
"Midnight, she is on a mission at the moment." He said I nodded and stood to go watch TV.  
"So you broke your dads old record on the track, and the track. Literally. You ran a hole into the track." Alaster said as he came behind me holding two cans of pop. I smiled and thankfully and stared at the empty static  
"I so need to fix that." I grumbled remembering super boy breaking the TV three days after I had fixed it. I would fix the track later too but for now I was better with electronics than I was with construction.  
Alaster smirked and nodded playfully bumping me.  
"Maybe you could get a day job as a TV repair woman." He proclaimed and began to laugh as he probably imagined me fixing some random mans TV. I imagined it to and began to giggle along with him.  
"Yeah maybe and you could be my tool caddy whom everyone assumes is simply my toy on the side." I giggled out. He and I both stared at each other seriously then burst out laughing, him falling to the floor, me falling backwards on the couch, unable to help ourselves.  
"Oh god you wearing overalls and a tool belt!" I gasped out imagining the well kept city boy with those gorgeous eyes, wearing dirty overalls, and a plaid shirt, handing me a screwdriver.  
"Oh dear god." I managed, rolling off the couch. I thunked lightly on the floor and just lay the laughing. Alaster was still chortling to himself as BC walked in looking bemused.  
"Whats so funny?" She questioned leaning on the wall to stare at us.  
I had finally sobered enough to tell her after a full three minutes.  
"Alaster and I as TV repair people." I said still slightly giggling.  
Bc gave a light laugh, shook her head and walked over to us.  
"Hey Batman said that he wants to test your skills a bit and figure out just how fast you can be." She said. I nodded and stood up. Alaster stood up with me, coming to my side and walking with me to the training room.  
"So how have you been?" BC asked I looked up at her curiously not quite understanding.  
"I mean I know in general how you have been, busy working on the little bots. But really how have you been since you woke up? Emotionally wise?" She asked, as we stopped to type in a pass code to the training room.  
"I mean, I'm not just here to be a trainer, I am also here to help you emotionally." She added. I shrugged and shook my head not sure what I should tell her.  
"I mean the best I can say is that I have been working so much that I haven't had time to think about how I feel about anything. Right now I feel exhilarated about my new speed and the sheer fact that I can walk again." I said simply following her into the training room.  
"Okay well I'm not gonna press but at some point I want to sit with you and talk about what happened. Also if you simply want to talk, just know that I am here and so is everyone else." She said placing a hand on my shoulder and signaling for Alaster to go to the room behind bullet proofed and superman proofed glass.  
He followed her and I watched as dad and Greyson walked out from a second room, Superboy following calmly behind them.  
I smirked, cracked my knuckles and took stance.  
"Right lets see what I can do."


End file.
